Until The End
by Kimmy Cho
Summary: Akibat dosa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu, bocah polos tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya. Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, anak tak tahu malu, anak perusak hubungan orang, kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya. Apakah sampai akhir akan terus seperti ini? Dibuang dan tak diharapkan. Hanya karena dirinya terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan... (KyuTeukHae Brothership)
1. Chapter 1

**UNTIL THE END**

 **Kimmy Cho Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jung Soo, Lee (Cho) Donghae

 **OTHER CAST:** Cho Young Hwan, Kim Hanna, Lee Na Yeon, Lee Jonghyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE:** Family, Brothership, Sad, Hurt

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED:** T

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kesalahan...

Akibat dosa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu,

Bocah polos tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya...

Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, anak haram, anak tak tahu malu, anak perusak hubungan orang...

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya...

Apakah sampai terakhir akan terus seperti ini...?

Dibuang dan tak diharapkan...

Hanya karena dirinya terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

***UNTIL THE END***

 **Prolog**

KRIEEETTTT...

Gerbang megah itu terbuka secara otomatis, menampakkan isinya yang begitu megah. Sebuah istana megah milik keluarga Cho. Keluarga terpandang yang kekayaannya tidak akan pernah habis tujuh turunan.

Tampak seorang wanita cantik memasuki area megah itu setelah gerbang tadi terbuka. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam kelima jari mungil milik putranya. Angin musim dingin berhembus begitu kencang. Membuat wanita itu mempercepat langakah kakinya agar segera sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Tidak memperdulikan bocah kecil yang kesusahan dan terseret oleh langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup menguras tenaga itu, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Kini mereka telah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup rapat.

Wanita itu menoleh saat genggaman ditangannya mengerat. Mata hitam sepekat malam itu tengah menatapnya. Entah mengapa hatinya mencelos mendapatkan tatapan polos itu. Hatinya menjadi ragu, apakah ia akan terus melanjutkan semua ini. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat. Bagaimanapun anak ini harus berada ditempat yang seharusnya.

Setelah merasa yakin akhirnya wanita itu memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu besar itu. Terdengar suara samar di dalamnya. Kemudian tidak lama setelah itu pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakkan betapa megahnya isi istana keluarga Cho.

"Kim Hanna?"

Panggilan ragu dari seseorang yang membukakan pintu tadi menandakan awal dari semuanya. Awal yang mungkin akan menjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi bocah polos yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

 **TBC~~**

 **Annyeong chingudeul... #bow**

Bagaimana ceritanya? Anehkah? Ini belum masuk ke inti certa loch.. Just Prolog...

Aku mau tau dulu bagaimana tanggapan readers sama FF ini...

Perkenalkan nama aku Kimmy Artha Loecman.. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kimmy.. 96L..

FF ini adalah FF pertama yang aku post di FFN.. Jadi aku minta maaf banget kalo ceritanya gak nyambung dan udah pasaran... Yang pasti cast utama dalam FF ini bakalan aku bikin menderita dech.. Gak tau kenapa suka banget baca FF yang angst dan tersiksa.. Apalagi kalo objek yang menderitanya itu Kyukyu.. Mangkannya karena keseringan baca FF Kyukyu yang menderita jadi muncullah ide buat bikin FF ini...

Sebenernya nekat sich buat post FF abal ini.. Tapi mo gimana lagi kalo gk di post2 kita gak bakal tau responnya gimana kan... Semoga kalian semua terhibur.. Kalo kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan FF ini mohon untuk kasih review dan juga pendapat kalian... Karena respon dan pendapat dari kalian sangat dibutuhkan supaya membuat mood saya untuk menulis jadi bagus...

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas perhatiannya.. Sorry for TYPO.. Dan kalo responnya bagus, aku usahain dalam dua hari ini aku bakal post kelanjutannya...

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak and GBU all.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

UNTIL THE END

Kimmy Cho Present

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jung Soo, Lee (Cho) Donghae

 **OTHER CAST:** Cho Young Hwan, Kim Hanna, Lee Na Yeon, Lee Jonghyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE:** Family, Brothership, Sad, Hurt

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:** TYPO bertebaran sepanjang mata memandang, cerita pasaran dan membosankan. Tulisan dengan cetak mirip itu FLASHBACK yaww...

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kesalahan...

Akibat dosa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu,

Bocah polos tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya...

Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, anak haram, anak tak tahu malu, anak perusak hubungan orang...

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya...

Apakah sampai terakhir akan terus seperti ini...?

Dibuang dan tak diharapkan...

Karena terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

***UNTIL THE END***

 **Chapter 1**

BRAAKK...

Sebuah bantingan pintu terdengar begitu menggemma disalah satu ruangan dirumah megah milik keluarga Cho. Terlihat seorang remaja yang berumur sekitar lima belas tahun memasuki ruangan yang pintunya tadi dibanting dengan keras.

"Appaa..." Kini pemuda itu memasuki ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruang kerja milik ayahnya dengan tergesa gesa, dan dengan mimik wajah yang sulit untuk ditebak. Entah itu kesal, marah, kecewa semuanya berkumpul jadi satu.

"Cho Jung Soo. Apakah aku tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun kepadamu?" Masih dengan menunjukkan wibawanya, tuan Cho menegur putra sulungnya atas ketidaksopanannya itu.

"Appa..." Namun Jung Soo tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya. Sekarang pemuda itu sudah berdiri dihadapa tuan Cho yang sedari tadi dengan tenangnya duduk dimeja kerjanya.

"Appa.. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa benar bocah itu putra appa?" Tanya Jung Soo dengan raut wajah emosi.

"Jadi tadi kau mendengar semua percakapan kami? Apa kau lupa jika menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak sopan Jung Soo-ya" Bukannya menjawab, tuan Cho justru kembali menceramahi ketidaksopanan Jung Soo yang menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku terhadapmu, sekarang tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Apa benar jika bocah itu adalah putra appa?"

Diam.. Tuan Cho hanya bisa diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang pasti saat ini ia seperti kehilangan wibawanya dihadapan sang putra. Jung Soo menatap tuan Cho dengan intens. Mencoba mencari jawaban dimata berbingkai itu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban dari sikap diam sang ayah.

"Jadi... Selama ini appa sudah menghianati eomma" itulah kesimpulan Jung Soo.

"Maafkan appa, Jung Soo-ya" Hanya kata itulah yang bisa diucapkan oleh tuan Cho sekarang ini. Dan hanya raut kecewalah yang saat ini terpampang diwajah tampan seorang Cho Jung Soo.

***UNTIL THE END***

10 years later~~

Pagi ini suasana sarapan pagi dikediaman keluarga Cho sangat hening. Hanya ada suara sendok dan piring yang saling beradu. Empat orang yang duduk disana hanya diam dan mencoba menikmati makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Sampai pada akhirnya muncullah seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun duduk bergabung bersama empat orang yang tadi sedang menikmati sarapan dengan khidmat.

SREETTT~~

"Aku sudah selesai. Eomma, Appa, aku pamit" Cho Jung Soo, putra sulung keluarga Cho itu menyudahi acara makannya, setelah seseorang yang dianggap merusak keharmonisan keluarganya itu hadir ditengah acara makan mereka. Suasana hatinya rusak seketika setelah melihat wajah itu.

"Tapi kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu Jung Soo-ya" Lee Na Yeon, sang eomma mencoba mencegah Jung Soo untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi nafsu makanku hilang seketika, setelah melihat seseorang yang tak tahu malu duduk disini" Setelah mengucapkan itu Jung Soo sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada ayah dan ibunya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meskipun ayah yang begitu dibanggakan olehnya itu sudah mengecewakannya, ia tetap menunjukkan sikap sopannya dengan membungkukkan badan kepada sang ayah.

Suasana disana langsung berubah canggung setelah kepergian Jung Soo. Sang ayah, sebagai pemimpin dikeluarga hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Jung Soo, sedangkan sang eomma, saat ini wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya itu sedang menatap seseorang dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak muncul sebelum Jung Soo berangkat ke kantor" Perkataan tajam itu terucap dari bibir indah milik Na Yeon. Matanya masih terus menatap tajam pada pemuda yang dianggap sebagai benalu dikeluarganya itu.

"Mianhae..." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut pemuda yang sedari tadi mendapatkan tatapan intimidasi dari ketiga orang yang tersisa disana. Wajahnya terus tertunduk, tanpa mau menatap orang yang berbicara dihadapannya.

"Dasar anak sialan" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Na Yeon bergegas meninggalkan meja makan. Padahal sama seperti Jung Soo, makan paginya belum habis sama sekali. Namun, nafsu makannya langsung hilang setelah anak sialnya itu hadir ketengah-tengah mereka.

Setelah kepergian nyonya Cho, suasana kembali hening. Disana masih tersisa sang kepala keluarga dan kedua putranya yang lain.

"Kim Kyuhyun. Aku mohon sekali ini saja kepadamu. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapan Jung Soo dan juga Na Yeon" Setelah beberapa menit hening, akhirnya tuan Cho mengeluarkan suaranya.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya langsung menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang berbicara kepadanya barusan. Kim? Bukankah dirinya itu juga Cho? Bukankah dirinya juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga Cho? Oh.. Apakah Kyuhyun lupa bahwa dirinya belum terdaftar dalam kartu keluarga Cho. Jadi tidak salahkan jika ayahnya memanggilnya Kim. Karena sampai sekarang ia masihlah seorang Kim bukan Cho.

Dan ayahnya tadi bilang apa? Jangan pernah muncul dihadapan Jung Soo dan Juga Na Yeon. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka tidak saling bertemu, sedangkan sampai saat ini mereka masih tinggal disatu atap yang sama.

"Ne, Jeongseohamnida abeoji. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan pernah menampakkan wajahku di hadapan Jung Soo hyung dan juga eommonim. Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena sudah tidak sopan berkumpul dengan kalian. Permisi, aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada seseorang yang ia panggil abeoji. Dan setelahnya ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya sesak tersebut. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menyentuh sarapannya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk diam disana, hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan iba.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Kyuhyun-ah" batin orang itu.

***UNTIL THE END***

Kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berakhir sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Namun, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun tersebut terlihat sedang termenung. Pandangannya kosong menatap keluar jendela. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Yang pasti saat ini pikirannya sedang berkelana ke masa lalu. Masa lalu yang menjadi awal dari semua hal menyakitkan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

 _Terlihat tiga orang dewasa dan seorang bocah kecil duduk disebuah ruang tamu yang begitu megah. Bocah polos yang duduk disebelah wanita cantik itu tampak menatap takjub pada dekorasi rumah ini. Banyak guci mengkilap dan lukisan tergantung diruang tersebut. Sungguh bocah polos itu sangat menginginkan untuk tinggal ditempat indah ini. Tanpa bocah itu sadari bahwa keinginannya untuk tinggal ditempat ini akan segera terwujud._

 _"Kyuhyun perkenalkan dirimu" titah Hanna pada bocah polos yang sedari tadi terus mengagumi isi rumah megah ini._

 _Setelah mendengar perintah dari sang eomma, bocah kecil itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk, memberi salam kepada dua orang dewasa yang duduk dihadapannya._

 _"Annyeong.. Choneun Kyuhyun imnida" Bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu sopan. Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya bocah itu kembali duduk disebelah sang eomma._

 _"Kim Hanna-ssi. Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" Setelah perkenalan singkat bocah kecil disamping Hanna, akhirnya sang tuan rumah mengeluarkan suaranya, menanyakan apa maksud kedatangan wanita di masa lalunya itu. Hanna sebenarnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan salah satu bocah kecil disana nampak tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaggumi keindahan mansion besar Cho._

 _"Cho Young Hwan, aku datang kesini untuk menyerahkan anak ini kepadamu" Tanpa basa basi Hanna mengungkapkan tujuan kedatangannya menemui mantan kekasihnya itu._

 _"MWOO?" Kim Hanna membuang pandangannya ke samping, setelah mendapat keterkejutan dan tatapan tak percaya dari dua orang yang duduk dihadapannya._

 _"Kim Hanna, apa maksudmu hah?" Wanita yang dari tadi terus memberikan tatapan tajam itu, akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dengan ketus._

 _"Anak yang ada dihadapan kalian ini namanya adalah Kyuhyun. Dan dia adalah putramu, Cho Young Hwan" Hanna kembali mengeluarkan suaranya menjawab pertanyaan dari Na Yeon._

 _Kedua orang yang ada dihadapan Hanna melotot tidak percaya atas pernyataan Hanna. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang ada didepannya ini adalah..._

 _Na Yeon langsung memberikan tatapan bertanya pada sang suami. Ia butuh penjelasan atas semua ini. Dirinya memang mengetahui hubungan gelap antara suaminya dan Hanna. Namun, dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu setelah Cho Young Hwan berlutut meminta maaf dan berjanji akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hanna. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi? Dirinya tidak percaya kalau hubungan gelap itu membuahkan hasil yang tidak diharapkan. Anak polos yang tidak berdosa._

 _"Bukankah dulu aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengugurkannya" Na Yeon menatap suaminya tidak percaya. Berarti benar jika hubungan gelap mereka sampai sejauh itu. Bahkan Kim Hanna sampai mengandung buah cinta mereka._

 _"Meskipun anak ini terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Tapi bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang ibu. Bahkan seorang singapun tidak akan pernah memakan anaknya sendiri. Jadi aku tetap mempertahankannya sampai saat ini"_

 _"Tapi kenapa sekarang kau memberikan anak itu kepadaku? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu melenyapkannya"_

 _"Itu semua karena aku ingin kau merasakan betapa tersiksanya aku. Aku ingin melihat apakah istrimu yang cantik ini masih mau menerimamu setelah tau jika suaminya ternyata memiliki seorang putra dari wanita lain" Hanna berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Matanya masih menatap intens kepada dua orang didepannya._

 _"Aku sudah melahirkannya dan membesarkannya selama lima tahun. Sekarang giliranmu untuk membesarkannya. Terserah kalian akan memperlakukannya seperti apa. Karena sekarang aku tidak akan peduli lagi" Setelah mengucapkan itu Hanna melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, belum sampai depan pintu sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya._

 _"Eommaaa..." Jemari kecil itu menggenggam tangannya. Berusaha mencegah kepergian sang ibu. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap wajah sang eomma dalam. Entah mengapa perasaan bocah polos itu mengatakan jika ia tidak akan bisa menatap wajah cantik ini lagi dalam waktu yang lama._

 _Namun, tangan dingin itu justru menyentak jemari mungil sang bocah. Membuat bocah yang saat ini berusia lima tahun itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang._

 _"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti?_ _Mulai sekarang tinggallah disini bersama appamu, dan..." Jeda sebentar. Hanna terlihat berat untuk mengatakannya. "Jangan pernah lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma" Setelah itu bayangan tubuhnya hilang ditelan kegelapan malam yang dingin. Bocah kecil itu hanya menatap kepergian sang eomma dengan pandangan kosong. Usianya mungkin barulah lima tahun. Tapi ia mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh ibunya. Bahkan ia juga mengerti percakapan ketiga orang dewasa tadi. Dia mengerti jika dirinya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bahkan sang ayah justru menginginkan dirinya lenyap._

 _"Ne... Kyunie akan menjadi anak yang berbakti. Kyunie tidak akan memanggil eomma dengan sebutan eomma lagi" Liquid bening itu mengalir di kedua mata kelamnya. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekosongan. Dia berjanji akan menuruti perkataan eommanya, sebagai tanda bakti terhadap sang eomma._

 **TBC~~**

 **Annyeong beppp...**

Bagaimana? Pengennya sich aku post kelanjutannya sekitar dua hari lagi. Tapi berhubung melihat salah satu review dari salah satu guest, so aku lanjut sekarang...

Aku agak kepikiran sama reviewnya yang bilang kalo ceritanya mirip sama cerita salah satu Author. Sebenernya bingung apa iya mirip. Takutnya nanti terjadi salah paham dan malah kacauuuu...

Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan, so aku lanjut chap 1 nya sekarang jugaa.. Dan untuk guest yang udah kasih tau, thanks yaaw.. Tapi coba dech baca chap 1 ini.. Apa iya masih mirip juga...

Review dari kalian sangat-sangat dibutuhkan kalo2 emang ada kesalahan dari aku, gak usah ragu buat kasih masukan atau kritikan kalian... Semua masukan dan kritik dari kalian bakal aku baca, dan sebisa mungkin kalo ada kesalahan bakal segera aku perbaiki..

So thanks buat para readers yang udah ngeluangin waktu kalian yang berharga buat baca and review FF abal ini.. Dan juga yang udah kasih respon kalian di prolog kemaren, jeongmal kamsahamnida.. #bow

Jangan pernah bosen buat nunggu Kimmy yaww.. Thanks and God Bless U all.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

UNTIL THE END

Kimmy Cho Present

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jung Soo, Lee (Cho) Donghae

 **OTHER CAST:** Cho Young Hwan, Kim Hanna, Lee Na Yeon, Lee Jonghyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE:** Family, Brothership, Sad, Hurt

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:** TYPO bertebaran sepanjang mata memamdang, cerita pasaran dan membosankan. Tulisan dengan cetak miring itu FLASHBACK yaww..

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kesalahan...

Akibat dosa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu,

Bocah polos tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya...

Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, anak haram, anak tak tahu malu, anak perusak hubungan orang...

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya...

Apakah sampai terakhir akan terus seperti ini...?

Dibuang dan tak diharapkan...

Karena terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

***UNTIL THE END***

 _"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti? Mulai sekarang tinggallah disini bersama appamu, dan..." Jeda sebentar. Hanna terlihat berat untuk mengatakannya. "Jangan pernah lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma"_

 **PART 2**

Kyuhyun meringis, tangan kanannya terangkat meremas dada sebelah kirinya dan tangan kirinya segera merogoh tas sekolahnya, mencoba mencari botol berisi pil berjumlah cukup banyak dari dalam sana. Keringat dingin keluar dengan begitu derasnya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan satu butir pil dari botol kecil tersebut dan langsung menenggaknya tanpa bantuan air minum sama sekali.

Sepuluh menit berlalu belum ada tanda-tanda sakit itu akan hilang. Dadanya masih naik turun tidak beraturan, bahkan Kyuhyun nampak kesusahan menarik nafasnya. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang sudah menemaninya selama lima belas tahun hidupnya.

"Kim Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sebuah suara menyentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapakah orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Lee Jonghyun-ssi.." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lemah dan bergetar, membuat pria berusia lima belas tahun itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, gwenchana? Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik" Pemuda bernama Lee Jonghyun itu berucap dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa" Dan sepertinya pil yang tadi ia minum mulai bekerja, wajahnya yang tadi menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan kini mulai berangsur tenang bahkan suaranya pun sudah tidak bergetar lagi seperti tadi. "Ahh Jonghyun-ssi, apakah ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Lee Jonghyun merupakan murid baru di Shinhwa Senior High School. Pemuda sepantaran Kyuhyun itu baru dua bulan bersekolah disana. Dan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan adalah benar. Ada barangnya yang tertinggal, maka dari itu ia kembali lagi ke kelas untuk mengambilnya. Namun, saat tadi Jonghyun akan memasuki kelas, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak sedang kesakitan. Jonghyun yang merasa khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada teman sekelasnya itupun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menanyakan keadaan pemuda pucat itu.

"Ne, aku mau mengambil buku tugasku yang tertinggal dilaci meja" Jawab Jonghyun dengan mata yang masih menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Kau sendiri belum pulang?" Jonghyun bertanya sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduknya untuk mengambil buku tugasnya yang tertinggal.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang" Jawab Kyuhyun yang kali ini gantian menatap Jonghyun.

"Ohh.. Ingin pulang bersama?" tawar Jonghyun yang sudah kembali berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ani, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku akan pulang sendiri saja"

"Ahh baiklah kalau begitu" Ini merupakan percakapan pertama mereka selama dua bulan Jonghyun bersekolah disini. Sebenarnya Jonghyun ingin sekali berteman dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Jonghyun sendiri bingung harus bagaimana memulainya. Jonghyun mendengar dari teman-temannya yang lain jika Kyuhyun merupakan anak yang aneh, introvert, dan dingin. Namun, Jonghyun justru melihat jika Kyuhyun adalah anak kesepian dan lemah? Entahlah dari mana penilaian itu berasal. Tapi setelah tadi melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan seorang diri, Jonghyun makin ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih intens lagi. Jonghyun merasa ingin melindungi pemuda yang menurutnya lemah itu.

***UNTIL THE END***

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 3"

"Ne hyung akan segera aku antar"

"Kyu tolong bersihkan meja nomor 7"

"Baiklah noona"

Kyu, Kyu dan Kyu, nama itulah yang sedari tadi selalu disebutkan. Memang suasana restaurant pada malam hari ini sangatlah ramai. Sudah hampir satu tahun ini Kyuhyun bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu restaurant ternama di Seoul. Kyuhyun bekerja bukan karena sang Appa tidak pernah memberikannya uang. Meskipun sikap tuan Cho dingin kepadanya, tapi tuan Cho tidak pernah melupakan kewajibannya untuk memberikan keperluan Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho tetap memberikan uang bulanan yang lumayan banyak kepadanya. Hanya saja satu tahun terakhir ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh uang yang diberikan sang ayah kepadanya. Entahlah mungkin Kyuhyun berpikir sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun ini ia merepotkan ayahnya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari uang sendiri. Meskipun uang yang dihasilkan tidaklah seberapa.

Dan satu hal lagi yang menjadi alasannya untuk bekerja. Janji. Kyuhyun kembali mengingat janjinya pada ibu tiri dan juga ayahnya. Berjanji untuk tidak menampakkan wajah dihadapan Cho Jung Soo, kakak sulungnya.

"Kyu bisakah kau gantikan aku mengantar pesanan ke meja nomor 13. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin ke toilet" Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang lumayan gempal menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan nampan yang masih berada dalam genggamannya. Pemuda gempal itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sedang memikirkan masalah keluarganya.

"Baiklah hyung akan aku antarkan" Setelah mengambil alih nampan di tangan pemuda gempal itu, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang tadi disebutkan.

Namun, tiba-tiba langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti. Tatapannya terpaku, mengarah pada sepasang ibu dan anak yang terlihat begitu bahagia, mereka tengah duduk disebuah meja yang akan dituju oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak tahu, apakah dirinya kini harus mempercayai tatapannya atau tidak. Tangan yang memegang nampan itu bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, perasaan rindu itu benar-benar sudah berada dipuncaknya. Sepuluh tahun, setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah cantik itu kembali. Wajah wanita yang paling ia sayangi dan cintai. Wanita yang telah memberinya kesempata untuk melihat indahnya dunia, dan juga wanita yang telah meninggalkannya di neraka megah keluarga Cho.

DEG...

Entah kenapa hatinya sesak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Wanita yang amat sangat dirindukannya tengah tersenyum hangat dan tangan halus itu tengah menepuk kepala seorang pemuda dengan begitu lembut dan penuh rasa bangga, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah memegang sebuah kertas. Kyuhyun tahu kertas apa itu, karena dulu Kyuhyun kecil juga sering memberikan kertas seperti itu pada wanita yang sama. Namun.. Kenapa perlakuan yang ditunjukan berbeda 180 derajat.

 _"Eommaaa..." Bocah polos dengan mata sekelam malam itu berteriak memanggil sang eomma. Kaki kecilnya terus berlari mencari keberadaan sang eomma di flat kecil mereka. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam selembar kertas. Setelah mencari ke kamar, kamar mandi dan ruang tengah, akhirnya mata bulat itu menangkap sosok sang eomma. Sang eomma yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan beberapa surat kabar dihadapannya. Sepertinya bocah kecil itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, terlihat dari seragam yang masih menempel di tubuh kecilnya._

 _"Eommaa.." Sekali lagi bocah itu memanggil, mencoba menarik perhatian ibunya. Namun, seolah tuli Hanna tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kyuhyun kecil, ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca surat kabar. Tapi, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Bocah pucat itu masih terus berusaha menarik perhatian sang eomma._

 _"Eommaa..." Karena kesal mendengar suara cempreng itu, Hanna pun akhirnya menoleh dan langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Kyuhyun._

" _Wae?" Mendapat respon dari Hanna Kyuhyun langsung bersemangat dan menyerahkan kertas yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya._

 _"Kyunie ingin memberikan ini pada eomma" Mata bulatnya berkedip lucu, dengan tangan yang terulur di hadapan sang eomma, menunggu wanita didepannya itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkannya._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hanna langsung mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, Kyuhyun membayangkan sang eomma akan bangga dan akan memberikannya pelukan serta sebuah kecupan hangat dipipinya. Sama seperti yang ia lihat di depan gerbang sekolah tadi. Changmin, teman sekelas mendapatkan pelukan dan kecupan serta tatapan bangga dari eommanya setelah Changmin memberikan kertas itu. Padahal nilai yang didapatkan oleh Changmin hanya 70._

 _Senyumnya makin mengembang tatkala pikiran polosnya berpikir jika Changmin yang mendapat nilai 70 bisa membuat eommanya bangga, apalagi Kyuhyun. Di kertas itu bahkan tercetak angka sempurna, yaitu 100. Namun..._

 _SREETT~~_

 _Hanna merobek kertas itu lalu membuangnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Hanna langsung berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menatap sobekan kertas yang berserakan dilantai dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca._

 _"Jangan pernah memberikanku sampah seperti ini lagi. Mengerti"_

Dunia nyata kembali menyentaknya. Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya saat rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Tapi rasa sakit ini berbeda dari yang biasanya, rasa sakit ini bukanlah sakit akibat penyakitnya. Rasa sakit dari rasa yang entahlah, sulit untuk dijabarkan. Rindu, kecewa dan amarah yang menumpuk jadi satu.

Dulu tak pernah sekalipun eomma tersenyum tulus seperti itu kepadanya.

Dulu tak pernah sekalipun eomma memberikan tatapan lembut seperti itu kepadanya.

Dulu tak pernah sekalipun eomma menepuk kepalanya sayang.

Dulu tak pernah sekalipun eomma memberikan pelukan hangat seperti itu kepadanya.

Hanya tatapan tajamlah yang selalu diberikan eomma kepadanya. Senyuman, pelukan, bahkan kecupan hangat tak pernah sekalipun diberikan kepadanya selama lima tahun hidup bersama sang eomma.

Tapi kini... Lihatlah.. Senyuman itu, tatapan lembut itu, tepukan sayang itu, bahkan pelukan hangat itu, dengan mudahnya diberikan kepada pemuda yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Pemuda yang beberapa jam lalu menyapanya di kelas. Pemuda yang sudah menanyakan keadaannya. Pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai murid yang baru dua bulan bersekolah disekolahnya. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Lee Jonghyun.

Pikirannya kembali berkelana. Tangan yang sedari tadi menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan pelan kini makin cepat bergerak. Tepukan pada dadanya semakin kencang dan keras, itu semua guna meredakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, justru dadanya semakin terasa sesak, apalagi setelah otak cerdasnya menyimpulkan sesuatu. _"Eomma telah menemukan kebahagiannya, dan kebahagiaanya itu bukanlah bersamaku"_

Sungguh sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Kenyataan ini seolah menampar Kyuhyun, mengingatkannya kembali tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dirinya, entah itu Cho Kyuhyun ataupun Kim Kyuhyun, bukanlah siapa-siapa dikehidupan mereka. Dirinya hanyalah benalu di kehidupan rumah tangga keluarga Cho. Dan dirinya juga hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dari dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua orang dewasa yang ia sebut sebagai eomma dan appa.

 **TBC~~**

 **Annyeong chingudeul... :)**

Bagaimana untuk chap 2 nya ini? Dapet feelnyakah..?

Sorry for late.. Karena kemaren saya agak disibukan sama tugas yang menumpuk, jadinya agak lama deh buat update..

Saya sadar jika FF seperti ini udah sangat pasaran. Di mulai Kyuhyun yang gak diakui keluarganya, penyakitan, disiksa, pokoknya cerita kayak begitu udah terlalu mainstream deh di dunia perFF'an.

Tapi saya salut sama kalian yang gak pernah bosen buat baca FF yang udah sangat pasaran ini. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida all...

Bingung mo ngomong apa lagi. Yang pasti sih cuma mo ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan mereview FF super duper abal ini.

Jangan pernah bosen untuk menunggu Kimmy yaww.. Thanks all, keep healthy and God bless u all... ^^

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **Kim Taku,** **rheina,** **MissBabyKyu,** **kyuonata,** **cinya,** **michhazz,** **adlia,** **abelkyu,** **readlight,** **Puput,** **Yeyedis,** **Atik1125,** **Awaelfkyu13,** **auliaMRQ,** **Wonhaesung Love,** **rain,** **Guest,** **nikma,** **pipit,** **erka,** **angel sparkyu,** **etiku,** **Lee Gyu Won,** **zee,** **KyuZet97,** **wolverdose,** **Sophie857,** **ekha sparkyu,** **okaocha,** **jihyunelf,** **Cuttiekyu94**


	4. Chapter 4

UNTIL THE END

Kimmy Cho Present

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jung Soo, Lee (Cho) Donghae

 **OTHER CAST:** Cho Young Hwan, Kim Hanna, Lee Na Yeon, Lee Jonghyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE:** Family, Brothership, Sad, Hurt

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:** TYPO bertebaran sepenjang mata memandang, cerita pasaran dan membosankan, tulisan dengan cetak miring itu FLASHBACK yaww..

.

.

.

Sebuah kesalahan...

Akibat dosa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu,

Bocah polos tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya...

Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, anak haram, anak tak tahu malu, anak perusak hubungan orang...

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya...

Apakah sampai terakhir akan terus seperti ini...?

Dibuang dan tak diharapkan...

Karena terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

***UNTIL THE END***

 _Eomma telah menemukan kebahagiannya, dan kebahagiaanya itu bukanlah bersamaku"_

 **PART 3**

Suhu udara kota Seoul malam hari ini cukup dingin. Angin musim gugur berhembus dengan begitu kencangnya. Seorang pemuda berusia lima belas tahun terlihat sedang duduk seorang diri dibangku taman kota. Seragam Shinhwa masih melekat di tubuh kurusnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah berakhir.

Pandangan mata bulat itu terlihat kosong. Pikirannya terasa penuh. Dia lelah, amat sangat lelah. Lelah pada keadaan yang terus menerus menyalahkannya. Sesaat kemudian mata sekelam malam itu terpejam erat, kejadian beberapa jam lalu kembali berputar dalam otaknya.

.

.

 _Kyuhyun masih terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang terasa. Namun, bukannya membaik, rasa sesak itu justru semakin menjadi, sampai membuatnya terbatuk. Bahkan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, membuat pandangannya menjadi buram._

 _Rasanya ingin menangis, bukan karena rasa sesak yang dirasakan, akan tetapi karena pemandangan didepan matanya ini yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Dirinya iri. Dirinya juga ingin merasakan pelukan hangat itu, ingin ditatap selembut itu, dan juga ingin diberi senyuman setulus itu. Kapan? Kapan dirinya bisa merasakan itu semua. Apakah jiwanya harus terlepas dulu dari raganya, baru sang eomma akan memeluknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut atas semua pemikirannya itu. Konyol, sebegitu berharapnyakah dirinya untuk mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang eomma, sampai-sampai pikirannya menjadi ngawur seperti ini._

 _Setelah cukup tenang Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menghampiri meja tersebut. Perasaan gugup karena akan berjumpa dengan sang eomma masih menyertainya._

 _"Permisi, ini pesanan kalian" Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan ibu dan anak yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Kyuhyun menurunkan semua makanan yang berada diatas nampan ke atas meja. Tangannya masih sedikit bergetar._

 _"Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau bekerja disini" Itu suara Lee Jonghyun. Pemuda yang tadi mendapatkan pelukan hangat sang eomma._

 _"Ne, apakah masih ada yang kalian perlukan" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun dengan singkat. Kyuhyun ingin segera kembali kebelakang. Kyuhyun tidak yakin jika ia akan kuat berlama-lama menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memeluk wanita dihadapannya ini._

 _"Tidak terima kasih" Suara itu masih terdengar sama. Dingin, tanpa kelembutan. Tapi ia bisa menangkap raut keterkejutan dari mimik wajah sang eomma. Ia tidak tahu kenapa wanita cantik dihadapannya ini terkejut. Apa karena mendengar namanya yang disebut oleh Jonghyun? Entahlah._

 _"Kalau begitu saya permisi" Belum sempat meninggalkan tempat tersebut suara Jonghyun kembali terdengar dan berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke belakang._

 _"Kyuhyun-ssi jangan pergi dulu. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada eommaku" Jonghyun memandang sang eomma. "Perkenalkan ini eommaku, eomma ini Kyuhyun dia teman baruku disekolah"_

 _"Ohh jadi dia teman barumu..." Hanna menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Jonghyun-ah apakah di Shinhwa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau ajak berteman? Kenapa harus berteman dengan seorang pelayan seperti dia" Hanna berbicara dengan nada lembut namun terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun. Jonghyun sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan sang eomma._

 _"Bukankah eomma pernah bilang kalau aku boleh berteman dengan siapa saja" Jonghyun menatap sang eomma intens. Ia merasa tak enak hati kepada Kyuhyun karena ucapan sang eomma barusan._

 _"Iya, tapi bukan berarti harus berteman dengan seorang pelayan juga kan" Hanna menjawab dengan ketus dan dingin. Tatapannya masih mengarah tajam pada Kyuhyun._

 _"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang diperlukan saya permisi" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya segera bergegas pergi. Ia tidak ingin bertambah sakit lagi mendengar ucapan tajam dari ibu kandungnya itu. Tatapan tajam itu, kata-kata ketus itu semuanya masih sama. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah berubah._

 _._

.

"Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun, sikapmu tetap sama eomma, dingin dan sulit untuk dijangkau"

.

.

Suasana pagi hari dikediaman Cho selalu berlangsung seperti biasanya. Suasana sarapan yang hening dan tidak ada percakapan dari keempat orang yang berada disana. Mereka hanya menikmati sajian yang terhidang dihadapan mereka tanpa ada percakapan hangat layaknya keluarga kebanyakan. Yang ada hanyalah suasana canggung dan dingin.

Di sana. Dibalik sebuah dinding yang memisahkan antara ruang makan dan ruang keluarga, tengah berdiri seorang pemuda dengan pandangan sendunya. Didalam hatinya selalu bergumam jika ia juga ingin berkumpul bersama mereka. Namun, apa boleh buat jika kehadirannya bahkan tidak diharapkan dalam keluarga ini. Dengan langkah pelan ia pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang membuatnya sesak itu.

.

.

Di sekolah Kyuhyun terkenal sebagai anak yang aneh, suka menyendiri dan dingin. Namun, dibalik itu semua Kyuhyun juga merupakan siswa berprestasi disekolanhya. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menjadi teman dari anak yang mereka cap aneh itu. Sungguh menyedihkan hidupnya ini, bukan hanya dirumahnya saja ia diasingkan, tapi disekolah pun ia mendapatkan hal yang sama. Diasingkan, sendirian dan kesepian. Kyuhyun tertawa hambar, ia mentertawakan hidupnya yang sungguh teramat lucu.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, sedang mentertawakan apa?" Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun. Wajah yang tadinya sendu berubah menjadi dingin. Sepasang mata sekelam malam itu menatap tajam pada pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya.

Pemuda itu sedikit kaget melihat tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh amarah seperti itu. Apakah karena perkataan ibunya kemarin?

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ingin meminta maaf atas eomma soal perkataanya kemarin" Jonghyun, pemuda itu mengutarakan permintaan maafnya dengan begitu tulus. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun lembut dan penuh penyesalan atas sikap ibunya kemarin.

"Bukankah memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibumu. Aku ini hanya seorang pelayan, dan orang seperti kalian tidak perlu memperdulikan seorang pelayan rendahan sepertiku ini" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada ketus. Pemuda pucat itu segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan Jonghyun yang mendengar ucapan ketus Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. 'Sebegitu marahkah Kyuhyun atas kejadian kemarin?' itulah yang saat ini ada di dalam pikiran Jonghyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di atap gedung sekolahnya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membolos di jam pelajaran pertama. Setelah permintaan maaf yang diucapkan oleh Jonghyun tadi pagi moodnya yang memang tidak pernah bagus makin bertambah jelek.

Kyuhyun selalu berpikir, kenapa semua orang tidak menginginkannya? Kenapa seolah-olah Kyuhyun yang salah atas semua kejadian ini? Dirinya lelah. Dirinya benci pada semua keadaan ini. Benci pada ibunya, benci pada ayahnya, benci pada takdir, dan haruskah ia juga membenci Tuhan?

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ternyata kau membolos disini" Suara yang mulai saat ini dibencinya kembali terdengar. "Kenapa dia selalu ada disekitarku" Batin Kyuhyun menggeram. Kyuhyun akan kembali beranjak dari tempatnya, namun sebuah tangan menahannya pergi.

"Jonghyun-ssi bisa kau lepaskan tanganku" Kembali suara ketus itu yang terdengar dipendengaran Jonghyun.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa kau masih marah atas perkataan ibuku kemarin? Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf atas nama ibuku" Jonghyun mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Masih dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Ia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjauhinya. Kalau tentang kemarin bukankah tadi ia sudah meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa pemuda pucat itu malah menjauhinya.

"Kenapa aku harus terus berada didekatmu? Memangnya siapa dirimu? Bahkan kita tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Jadi alasan apa yang membuatku untuk tidak menjauhimu" Tatapan pemuda pucat itu sungguh tajam. Marah, kecewa dan kebencian semua terlihat dalam mata sekelam malam itu. Sebenarnya apa salah Jonghyun sampai Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Mari kita berteman" Perlahan tatapan tajam itu mulai sedikit meredup. Untuk pertama kali setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, ada yang ingin mengajak Kyuhyun berteman. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang alasan apa yang membuatmu untuk tidak menjauh? Karena kita berteman. Jika kita berteman tidak ada alasan apapun untukmu menjauhiku lagi" Kyuhyun melihat ketulusan dimata Jonghyun. Lima belas tahun ia hidup didunia, baru kali ini ada yang mengajaknya berteman dengan tulis seperti ini.

Dulu saat ia masih disekolah dasar, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena ia disebut sebagai anak yang tidak punya orang tua, bahkan yang lebih parah ia dikatai sebagai anak haram. Saat itu Kyuhyun kecil hanya bisa menangis seorang diri karena perlakuan tidak baik dari teman-temannya. Menginjak junior high school, Kyuhyun masih tetap mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti saat disekolah dasar dulu. Bahkan para orang tua menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun lantaran gosip tentang dirinya yang seorang anak dari hasil hubungan gelap menyebar begitu saja. Namun, saat itu Kyuhyun tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu, Kyuhyun kecil yang akan menangis sendiri setiap kali mendapatkan perkataan dan perbuatan tidak baik dari teman-temannya. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir sebanyak apapun ia mengeluarkan air mata tetap tidak akan merubah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya memanglah anak haram, anak hasil perselingkuhan yang tidak diharapkan.

"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Ia tidak mau kecewa seperti dulu lagi. Ia takut jika nanti Jonghyun mengetahui latar belakangnya, Jonghyun akan menjauhinya, sama seperti seseorang.

.

.

 _"Chwang ayo kita main bola lagi seperti kemarin" Bocah pucat dengan mata bulat itu menarik lengan temannya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Wajahnya berseri ceria, berbeda 180 derajat jika bocah pucat itu berada dirumahnya. Hanya wajah sedih dan sendulah yang selalu menghiasi. Namun, disekolah ia bisa menampakkan wajah cerianya kepada teman tiang listriknya itu, meskipun ia selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak baik dari temannya yang lain. Shim Changmin, bocah dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu merupakan satu-satunya teman yang Kyuhyun miliki. Dari sekian banyak yang menjauhinya, hanya Changminlah yang mau berteman dengannya._

 _"Aku tidak mau" ucapan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyeret Changmin._

 _"Wae? Apa Chwang sedang lelah, jadi tidak mau bermain bola dengan Kyunie" tanya Kyuhyun polos sambil mengedipkan matanya imut._

 _"Chwang tidak mau berteman lagi dengan Kyunie. Eomma bilang Kyunie anak haram. Dan kata eomma seorang anak haram tidak boleh ditemani. Jadi Chwang tidak mau berteman lagi dengan Kyunie, karena Kyunie anak haram" Changmin kecil melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya. Changmin segera berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun kecil yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya. Bahkan sekarang satu-satunya teman yang ia milikipun menjauhinya, hanya karena dirinya disebut sebagai anak haram._

.

.

Belajar dari pengalaman terdahulu, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi anak introvert yang sangat tertutup. Sebelum ia dijauhi seperti dulu, lebih baik ia yang menjauhi mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berteman denganku?" pertanyaan dari Changmin berhasil membuyarkan fantasi Kyuhyun tentang masa kecilnya. Saat ini Jonghyun sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh ibumu kemarin. Jangan pernah berteman dengan seorang pelayan. Jadi berhenti mengikutiku dan menjauhlah dariku" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun seorang diri. Tatapan itu, Jonghyun melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan sendu penuh ketakutan.

"Apakah kau takut untuk berteman Kyu?"

.

.

Tatapan seluruh penghuni kelas sebelas saat ini mengarah pada seorang pemuda. Ada tatapan tajam, tatapan kesal, tatapan marah dan tatapan iba, mengarah pada satu tujuan, yaitu Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mereka tidak menatap tajam jika ternyata salah satu siswa berprestasi disekolah ternyata kedapatan mencuri. Entah bagaimana caranya dompet itu berada dalam laci meja tempat duduknya. yang jelas saat ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk dalam dari tatapan-tatapan tajam tersebut.

"Kim Kyuhyun. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dompet milik Da Hee bisa berada dalam laci mejamu?" Jung seongsaenim bertanya dengan tegas. Tak ketinggalan tatapan mengintimidasi juga ia layangkan kepada Kyuhyun. Beliau tak habis pikir, jika Kyuhyun telah melakukan hal tak terpuji seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mencuri Jung seongsaenim. Aku tidak tau kenapa dompet itu bisa berada dalam laci mejaku" Kyuhyun menolak semua tuduhan atas dirinya. Dirinya juga tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa dompet itu berada didalam sana.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tolong bekerjasamalah. Kalau pun kau memang mencuri dompet itu tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Mungkin sekolah hanya akan memberikan skorsing jika kau mau mengakuinya" mengakui apa? Bahkan sejak tadi pagi sampai jam istirahat berakhir Kyuhyun tidak berada dikelas.

"Seongsaenim sungguh aku tidak tau kenapa dompet itu bisa ada di dalam laciku" Kyuhyun kembali menyangkal semua tuduhan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Kyuhyun jadi kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya? Padahal sudah jelas semua bukti mengarah kepadamu. Baiklah terpaksa aku akan memanggil orang tuamu ke sekolah. Ikut aku ke ruang guru" Jung seongsaenim pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan di ikuti Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia malu. Sekarang bukan cuma anak haram dan anak aneh yang menjadi predikatnya, tapi bertambah satu predikat lagi, yaitu pencuri.

.

.

Jonghyun memasuki kelas dengan begitu lesu. Tadinya ia ingin membolos sampai mata pelajaran terakhir, tapi ia ingat jika pelajaran selanjutnya adalah matematika, dan hari ini ia ada ulangan dimata pelajaran itu. Setelah memasuki kelas, Jonghyun langsung duduk di kursinya. Pemuda itu sempat melirik kursi milik Kyuhyun yang kosong. Keningnya sedikit berkerut bingung saat melihat kursi itu kosong. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun turun terlebih dahulu? Apakah Kyuhyun membolos lagi ditempat yang lain? Kira-kira itulah yang saat ini ada dibenak Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun berani mencuri"

"Iya. Padahal ia adalah anak yang pendiam"

"Malang sekali, bahkan ia belum sempat menikmati hasil curiannya tapi sudah ketahuan.. hahaha"

Sayup-sayup Jonghyun mendengar percakapan teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Seok Jin-ssi, apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan? Apa maksudmu jika Kyuhyun mencuri?" Jonghyun yang penasaran segera menanyakan hal itu pada temannya guna membuktikan kalau apa yang didengarnya itu benar.

"Apa Jonghyun-ssi tidak tahu? Oh iya tadikan kau tidak ada dikelas. Tadi saat pelajaran Jung seongsaenim Da Hee mengaku kehilangan dompetnya. Dan setelah digeledah ternyata dompetnya berada di laci meja milik Kyuhyun" jelas Seok Jin teman sekelas Kyuhyun dan juga Jonghyun.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya" Setelah mengucapkan itu Jonghyun segera meninggalkan kelas dan berlari menuju keruangan guru. Jonghyun yakin jika saat ini Kyuhyun berada disana.

Langkah Jonghyun terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan kantor bersama Jung seongsaenim dan seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak Jonghyun kenal. Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Jung seonsaenim, dan pria paruh baya disamping Kyuhyunpun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun bersama pria itu pergi meninggalkan Jung seongsaenim seorang diri didepan ruang guru.

Jonghyun bertanya-tanya siapakah pria paruh baya yang tadi bersama Kyuhyun. "Apakah itu ayah Kyuhyun? Penampilannya sangat rapih dan seperti orang berada. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai pelayan jika ia mempunyai ayah yang mapan" bertambah lagi satu pertanyaan Jonghyun untuk Kyuhyun, yang membuatnya semakin penasaran terhadap Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berlutut dihadapan ayah dan ibu tirinya. Setelah kejadian tadi siang, tatapan-tatapan tajam dan membunuh tidak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk takut, tangannya meremas pahanya pelan. Ia takut mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari ayahnya. Meskipun sejak dulu sang ayah selalu menatapnya dingin, tapi tatapan itu kali ini berbeda. Kilat kemarahan terpancar dari mata yang serupa dengan matanya itu.

"Apakah uang yang aku berikan padamu tidak cukup sampai kau harus melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu" Tuan Cho mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada menahan marah.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Jika cukup untuk apa kau mencuri"

"A-aku..tidak mencuri" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Mana ada penjahat yang mengaku. Yang ada penjara penuh jika semua penjahat mengaku" kali ini suara ibu tirinya yang terdengar memojokkannya.

"Ambilkan cambuk untukku" perintah tuan Cho kepada istrinya. Na Yeon yang mendengar perintah sang suami segera beranjak dan mengambil apa yang diminta oleh sang suami.

"Ini.." Na Yeon kembali keruangan itu setelah beberapa menit lalu meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil sebuah cambuk. Na Yeon pun memberikan cambuk itu kepada tuan Cho.

"Ikuti aku.." perintah tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti langkah kaki sang ayah dibelakang.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga, akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah pintu. Pintu yang mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun. Dulu Kyuhyun juga pernah masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu itu, hanya karena ia mengaku kepada semua orang jika ia adalah anak dari Cho Young Hwan, ia dicambuk. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu adalah dirinya tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari setelah memasuki ruangan itu.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, Young Hwan segera mengunci pintu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kenapa kau mencuri" tanya tuan Cho dengan nada yang masih menahan marah.

"Aku tidak mencuri" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan pelan. Matanya menyiratkan kekosongan.

Ctaarr

Satu cambukan tepat mengenai kaki Kyuhyun. Darah sedikit menetes dari bekas cambukkan itu.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Kenapa kau mencuri" tuan Cho kembali bertanya kali ini dengan emosi yang sudah meluap.

"Aku tidak mencuri"

Ctaarr

Kembali cambukkan itu dilayang, dan kali ini tepat mengenai punggungnya.

Ctaarr

Ctaarr

Ctaarr

Dan cambukan-cambukan yang lainnyapun menyusul seiring dengan sangkalan yang terus Kyuhyun layangkan.

Untuk apa dirinya mengakui hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Kalaupun ia berpura-pura mengakuinya apakah ia akan lolos dari hukuman sang ayah. Tidak. Meskipun ia mengaku ataupun ia menyangkalnya tetap saja ia akan dihukum. Jadi lebih baik ia mempertahankan harga dirinya dengan terus menyangkal meskipun tidak ada yang percaya.

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun sudah dipenuhi oleh luka berdarah. Cambukan demi cambukan masih terus dilayangkan oleh tuan Cho. Tidak ada rintih kesakitan, tidak ada air mata dan tidak ada kata-kata memohon yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Yang ada hanya tatapan kosong yang menyiratkan kelelahan.

Apakah dengan merintih kesakitan ayahnya akan iba dan menghentikan cambukannya.

Apakah dengan menangis semua akan baik-baik saja.

Apakah dengan memohon ayahnya tidak akan memeruskan hukumannya.

Semua jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mau ia merintih kesakitan, menangis bahkan memohon sekalipun sang ayah tidak akan pernah iba kepadanya, ayahnya tidak akan mengehentikan tindakkannya sebelum ia merasa puas.

"Kim Kyuhyun Kenapa kau tidak sadar diri juga jika selama ini kau hanya menumpang disini. Dimana rasa terima kasihmu hah. Kenapa justru kau mempermalukan keluarga Cho dengan perbuatanmu" tuan Cho meluapkan semua emosinya. Kali ini cambukannya sudah berhenti.

"Tidak cukupkah kau membuat keluargaku hancur dengan kehadiranmu. Tidak cukupkah kau membuat Jung Soo membenci diriku. Dan sekarang justru kau juga merusak citra keluarga Cho dengan perbuatan kotormu itu. Dasar anak sial"

Ctaarr

Kembali cambukan itu dilayangkan pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh luka. Tuan Cho menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu hanya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan kosong. Tuan Cho benci melihat tatapan kosong itu. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menangis saja? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memohon ampun saja kepadanya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Kenapa justru Kyuhyun menampakan tatapan kosong, yang membuat perasaan tuan Cho jadi tidak menentu.

"Aku sekarang tau kenapa ibumu tidak mau mengurusmu lagi dan malah menyerahkanmu kepadaku. Itu karena kau hanyalah anak pembawa sial. Kenapa ibu pelacurmu itu tidak membunuhmu saja saat kau masih dalam kandungan"

 **TBC~~**

 **Annyeooong.. ^^**

Ini dia chapter 3 nya.. Bagaimana? Dapetkah FEELnya? Mudah-mudahan gak pada kecewa ya sama jalan ceritanya.

Sorry buat keterlambatannya. Bener-bener dehh sekarang fokus ku lagi terpecah belah. Jadi gak bisa fokus buat nulis FF.

Moga ajah masih pada setia menunggu yaww...

Thanks buat yang sudah mereview di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya jadi semangat buat nulis setelah baca respon dari kalian...

Padahal FF seperti ini udah bukan hal baru lagi, tapi kalian masih meresponnya dengan baik.. Jeongmal KAMSAHAMNIDA.. :)

Buat yang kemaren pada ngeluh kependekan, sekarang udah sedikit aku panjangi yaa.. 2889 kata semoga kali ini gak ada yang ngeluh kependekan lagi yaa...

Gak bosen-bosennya Kimmy ingetin lagi buat memberikan kritik dan sarannya. Jika kalian gak suka dengan tulisan kimmy ini, kalian tinggal jujur ajah, gak usah ngerasa gak enak. Karena apapun komentar kalian untuk FF ini, akan kimmy jadiin batu loncatan supaya bisa lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya.

Sorry karena Kimmy gak bisa bales komentar kalian satu-satu.. Tapi yang jelas kimmy sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview FF ancur ini...

Jangan bosen untuk terus nunggu Kimmy yaa.. Thanks, keep healthy and GOD bless u all..^^ akhir kata kimmy pamit. Bye bye.. #tebarkecupan


	5. Chapter 5

UNTIL THE END

Kimmy Cho Present

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jung Soo, Lee (Cho) Donghae

 **OTHER CAST:** Cho Young Hwan, Kim Hanna, Lee Na Yeon, Lee Jonghyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE:** Family, Brothership, Sad, Hurt

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:** TYPO bertebaran sepenjang mata memandang, cerita pasaran dan membosankan, tulisan dengan cetak miring itu FLASHBACK yaww..

.

.

.

Sebuah kesalahan...

Akibat dosa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu,

Bocah polos tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya...

Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, anak haram, anak tak tahu malu, anak perusak hubungan orang...

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya...

Apakah sampai terakhir akan terus seperti ini...?

Dibuang dan tak diharapkan...

Karena terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

***UNTIL THE END***

" _Aku sekarang tau kenapa ibumu tidak mau mengurusmu lagi dan malah menyerahkanmu kepadaku. Itu karena kau hanyalah anak pembawa sial. Kenapa ibu pelacurmu itu tidak membunuhmu saja saat kau masih dalam kandungan"_

 **PART 4**

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini lagi. Atau kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini" ucap tuan Cho penuh penekanan lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

BRUUKK

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk setelah ditinggal sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan. Tatapan mata bulat itu kosong, tidak ada cahaya didalamnya. Kyuhyun hanya terus terdiam. Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada rintih kesakitan, padahal luka akibat cambukan itu terlihat begitu mengerikan. Kyuhyun hanya terus memikirkan hidupnya. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia hidup, jika ia tidak diharapkan sama sekali. Untuk apa ia hidup, jika selalu dibuang. Untuk apa ia hidup, jika selalu disalahkan karena dosa yang dibuat ibu dan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun terjatuh kembali, kakinya tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sekuat apapun ia menahan rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun tetaplah manusia biasa. Meskipun ia tidak merintih kesakitan sama sekali, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Sakit. Seluruh tubuh dan hatinya benar-benar sakit. Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencoba untuk bangkit, namun kembali gagal. Berkali-kali ia melakukan hal yang sama tapi tetap saja ia terjatuh kembali. Kyuhyun tertawa miris. Sebegitu keraskah ayahnya mencambuknya, sampai-sampai untuk berdiripun ia merasa kesulitan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, dan mulai menekuk lututnya, setelah itu melipat kedua lengannya di atas tekukan lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Mungkin malam ini, akan ia habiskan didalam kamar itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun masih tetap diposisi sebelumnya. Lutut ditekuk dengan dagu yang menempel diatas kedua lengannya. Tatapannya masih sama seperti kemarin. Kosong. Semalaman ia tidak memejamkan matanya. Perkataan ayahnya kemarin terus terngiang ditelinganya.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan didepannya. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Tatapan lembut itu bertemu dengan tatapan kosong milik Kyuhyun. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Kau sudah bangun" tanya pemuda itu lembut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak merespon sama sekali. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan lemas, tapi ia merasa sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin. Namun, tubuhnya kembali oleng dan terjatuh. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berdiri kembali dan hampir saja ia terjatuh kembali, tapi sebuah tangan kekar berhasil menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" tanya pemuda berkarisma itu penuh kekhawatiran. Bohong jika Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, bahkan ia bisa melihat bercak darah yang mengering ditubuh sang adik. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Pemuda pucat itu melepaskan pegangan tangan pemuda yang sedang menahan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan begitu tertatih. Sesekali ia oleng dan akan kembali terjatuh, tetapi tangan lembut itu kembali menahan tubuh kurus milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali melepaskan tangan itu dari tubuhnya. Namun, sang pemilik tangan berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ku mohon jangan keras kepala Kyu. Tubuhmu sedang tidak baik. Jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku menolongmu" Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Setelah sepuluh tahun akhirnya pemuda tampan itu mau berbicara dengannya. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang ia menampakkan kepedulian itu kepada Kyuhyun? Kemana ia selama sepuluh tahun ini. Kenapa disaat rasa benci itu mulai tumbuh dan berkembang dalam hati Kyuhyun, baru pemuda itu mau menolongnya.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Apakah aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Tolong jangan pernah memperdulikanku...Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya" setelah itu Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah kakinya, meninggalkan pemuda tampan yang terus memperhatikan langkah tertatih milik Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Apakah aku sudah terlambat, Kyu" gumamnya

"Donghae-ya, sedang apa kau berdiri disini" suara lembut sang ibu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Donghae terhadap Kyuhyun. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya guna melihat wajah cantik sang eomma.

"Ani, ada apa eomma naik ke atas?"

"Eomma ingin mengajakmu untuk sarapan bersama. Ayo kita sarapan" ajak sang ibu kepada Donghae.

"Ne.."

.

.

Hari ini Jonghyun tidak terlalu fokus mengikuti mata pelajaran yang diajarkan. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan nasib Kyuhyun. Setelah kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin, pemuda pucat itu tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini akibat hukaman skorsing yang diterimanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang" batin Jonghyun khawatir.

Bel istirahat akhrinya menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seluruh siswa yang sedari tadi disibukkan dengan pelajaran masing-masing berbondong-bondong ke luar kelas dan menuju ke kantin sekolah. Dikelas hanya tinggal menyisakan beberapa orang saja, termasuk Jonghyun. Pemuda itu malas sekali untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Diotaknya masih dipenuhi oleh satu orang, yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Da Hee-ya, apakah kau akan bilang pada Jung seongsaenim kalau ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mencuri dompetmu"

Sayup-sayup Jonghyun mendengar sebuah percakapan dari teman sekelasnya. Teman yang kemarin ribut kehilangan dompet dan menuduh Kyuhyunlah yang mencurinya.

"Kau gila Hyun Mi. Kalau aku bilang pada Jung seongsaenim, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini. Aku akan malu jika bilang ternyata kemarin akulah yang lupa, jika sudah menaruh dompetku didalam laci meja Kyuhyun saat duduk bergosip disana"

"Tapi kasihan Kyuhyun. Dia yang harus menanggung malu dan dihukum akibat ini"

"Biarkan saja, lagipula diakan memang anak miskin yang aneh. Jadi tidak apa-apa jika anak miskin itu dituduh mencuri"

BRAAKK

Sebuah gebrakan meja berhasil menghentikan percakapan antara dua orang gadis yang sedari tadi sedang membicarakan Kyuhyun. Kedua siswi itu kaget dengan kelakuan Jonghyun, saat salah satu dari mereka akan memprotes kelakuan Jonghyun, Jonghyun justru segera bangkit dan menghampiri kedua siswi itu dengan mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi kemarin itu bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun" Kedua gadis dihadapan Jonghyun itu hanya terdiam menunduk. Mereka berdua ketakutan saat melihat kilat kemarahan dimata Jonghyun. "KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM SAJA" Jonghyun sudah sulit mengendalikan emosinya. "Apa kalian tidak berpikir bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun setelah tuduhan itu? Bagaimana jika ia sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya" suara Jonghyun kembali menurun setelah sebelumnya ia meluapkan emosinya dengan berteriak kepada kedua gadis dihadapannya.

"Sekarang ikut aku keruangan Jung seongsaenim. Kalian harus mengatakan semuanya pada Jung seongsaenim, kalau Kyuhyun tidak bersalah sama sekali atas kejadian kemarin"

.

.

"Ishhh.." suara rintihan terus terdengar dikamar dengan nuansa putih tersebut. Seorang pemuda pucat nampak tengah kesulitan mengobati luka berdarah yang berada dipunggunnya. Dengan menghadap kearah cermin, ia mengobati luka itu dengan obat seadanya.

Kegiatannya mengoles obat merah terhenti ketika rasa sakit dan sesak itu kembali menyerangnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam sedikit saja rasa sakit yang menderanya. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Kyuhyun hari ini. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka bahkan masih terasa perih, sekarang ditambah dadanya kembali sakit akibat penyakit sialan yang selalu menyiksanya selama lima belas tahun ia hidup. Belum lagi rasa sakit dihatinya yang sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Sungguh rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tidur selamanya agar tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih menuju tas sekolah yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamarnya. Rasanya sangat sesak, seperti ada yang mencekik lehernya. Belum lagi detakan yang semakin lama semakin kencang dan tidak beraturan. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat tersiksa akan keadaan ini. Setelah mendapatkan tas sekolahnya, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya. Buku, pena, sebuah botol kecil dan beberapa alat sekolah lainnya kini berserakan dilantai. Kyuhyun segera meraih botol kecil itu dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil didalamnya. Segera saja pemuda pucat itu menelan pilnya tanpa bantuan air mineral.

Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai yang dingin itu. Pemuda pucat itu menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. Pil yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja ditelannya belum bereaksi sama sekali. Sakit dan sesak di dadanya masih terasa begitu menyiksanya.

"Kenapa harus aku" monolog Kyuhyun

"ARRRGGGHHH... KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MENGALAMINYA... AKU BENCI SEMUANYA.. AKU BENCI PADA KALIAANNN" Kyuhyun meluapkan semuanya dengan berteriak. Kesakitan yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sakit dihatinya benar-benar sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Mata sekelam malam yang dulu selalu menyiratkan kesakitan itu kini berubah. Kilat kebencian terlihat didalamnya. Kebencian yang sejak dulu hanya dipendam dalam hatinya kini sudah tumbuh dan berkembang. Kyuhyun tidak ingin selalu tertindas. Ini bukan sebuah drama dimana si pemeran utama akan selalu tertindas dan akhirnya kisah itu akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Ini dunia nyata, dan Kyuhyun akan membuktikan kepada semuanya, bahwa ia bukanlah cinderella yang akan selalu diam meskipun selalu ditindas. Kyuhyun akan membuktikan jika ia bukanlah seorang yang lemah. Karena disetiap drama adakalanya si pemeran protagonis akan berubah menjadi pemeran antagonis.

.

.

Suasana sarapan dikediaman keluarga Cho memang selalu di dominasi oleh keheningan. Canggung dan kaku, itulah yang tergambar jika keluarga Cho sedang melaksanakan ritual sarapannya. Dulu.. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, setiap pagi diruang makan ini akan dipenuhi canda tawa. Percakapan-percakapan ringan selalu tercipta didalam keluarga hangat itu. Tetapi, semuanya berubah setelah sebuah fakta terkuak, fakta jika ternyata sang ayah menghianati si ibu. Bahkan dari hasil penghianatan itu lahirlah sosok yang tidak diinginkan. Sungguh semua kenangan manis keluarga Cho hancur seketika setelah kehadiran seseorang yang tidak diharapakan kehadirannya.

Sreet~~

Suara kursi tergeser membuyarkan fantasi empat orang yang sedari tadi duduk disana. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Hari ini Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk berangkat sekolah. Masa skorsingnya selama satu minggu telah habis, sehingga pagi ini pemuda pucat itu akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun terlihat santai menikmati sajian yang terhidang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan berbeda dari keempat orang lainnya. Salah satu dari keempat orang itu menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Rahangnyapun mengeras saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan santainya melahap makanan didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara yang terdengar dingin itu berhasil menyita perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sedang menikmati sarapannya. Jung Soo benar-benar memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sarapan" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi.

"Kyuhyun jaga sopan santunmu" suara berat tuan Cho terdengar memperingati ketidaksopanan Kyuhyun terhadap kakaknya. Namun, Kyuhyun seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh tuan Cho dan tetap melanjutkan melahap makanan yang tersaji.

"Apa kau tidak sadar akan statusmu disini. Kenapa dengan tidak sopannya kau bergabung bersama kami" Jung Soo kembali bersuara. Kali ini disertai dengan sebuah gebrakan pada meja. Semua orang yang berada disana terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Jung Soo. Namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun, pemuda itu masih dengan santainya meneruskan kegiatannya menyatap makanan. Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, Jung Soo menjadi geram. Wajahnya sudah memerah tanda bahwa ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"KIM KYUHYUN"

"Kenapa HYUNG berisik sekali"

"KAU... SIAPA KAU BERANI MEMANGGILKU HYUNG"

"Aku? Bukankah aku Cho Kyuhyun? Anak dari Cho Young Hwan. Berarti otomatis kau adalah kakakku. Apa salah kalau aku memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan hyung?" Kyuhyun berucap pelan namun dingin. Mata sekelam malam itu balik menatap Jung Soo. Jung Soo tertegun dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun. Tatapan itu, Jung Soo dapat melihat kilat kebencian dari tatapan itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Masakanmu sungguh luar biasa lezat EOMMA" Dengan menekankan kata eomma, Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada bungkukan hormat, tidak ada sopan santun sebagaimana biasanya Kyuhyun lakukan.

Semua yang berada disana tertegun oleh perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Sudah satu minggu ini sikap Kyuhyun berubah. Dulu Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat sedang di intimidasi oleh eomma Cho ataupun oleh Jung Soo. Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun sudah berani melawan mereka, bahkan dari tatapan matanyapun dapat terlihat kilat kebencian didalamnya.

.

.

Jonghyun terlihat sedang duduk seorang diri di dalam kelasnya. Di kelas terlihat sudah penuh. Semua siswa dikelasnya sudah tiba dan bersiap untuk pelajaran pertama. Jonghyun melirik jam tangan berwarna hitamnya. Sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, namun sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jonghyun kembali menatap pintu masuk kelasnya, berharap pemuda pucat yang ditunggunya sudah berdiri didepan sana. Namun, tetap saja pemuda itu belum juga muncul.

"Bukankah masa hukumannya sudah berakhir? Tapi kenapa dia belum datang juga" Jonghyun bergumam sendiri.

TENG~TENG~TENG

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama sudah bergema. Bersamaan dengan bunyi bel masuklah sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Jonghyun. Jonghyun melebarkan senyumnya tatkala matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Jung seonsaenim berjalan masuk tak lama setelah Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim" jawab seluruh siswa. Mata Jung seonsaengnim berkelana menatap seluruh murid-muridnya. Pandangannya berhenti ketika menangkap salah satu anak didiknya yang seminggu kemarin tidak masuk sekolah.

"Anak-anak, berhubung Kim Kyuhyun sudah kembali masuk sekolah, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin disampaikan"

Mendengar ucapan Jung seonsaengnim pemuda yang tadi disebutkan namanya hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Lee Da Hee..."

Seseorang yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Jung seonsaengnim segera maju kedepan dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Sekarang seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kecuali seorang pemuda. Jonghyun justru terlihat tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lee Da Hee. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya"

Lee Da Hee, gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu semakin menundukkan wajahnya setelah mendengar perintah dari sang guru. Tangannya bertaut saling menggenggam erat. Gadis itu terlihat begitu gugup.

"Teman-teman aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu.." jeda sebentar. Terlihat Da Hee menarik napasnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang mendera.

"Sebenarnya, kejadian saat aku kehilangan dompetku. Itu bukan salah dari Kyuhyun"

Seluruh penghuni kelas tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Da Hee didepan sana.

"Saat itu aku dan beberapa teman yang lain sedang duduk-duduk bergosip ditempat duduk milik Kyuhyun. Aku menaruh dompetku didalam laci meja milik Kyuhyun"

"Lalu saat pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai, aku lupa mengambil kembali dompetku disana. Sehingga aku mengira kalau dompetku hilang dicuri"

Da Hee mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan seluruh penuturan Da Hee dengan raut yang sulit dibaca.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun-ssi atas kesalahpahaman ini"

Gadis yang menggunakan bandana pink itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Seluruh penghuni kelas mulai ribut. Banyak dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai hal ini.

"Jadi.. Kyuhyun tidak bersalah"

"Kasihan sekali dia. Karena sesuatu yang bukan kesalahannya ia yang harus kena hukumannya"

"Kyuhyun pasti malu akibat kejadian itu"

"Kenapa dia diam saja dan tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Da Hee"

BRAAKK~~

Para siswa yang sedari tadi berbisik-bisik langsung terdiam setelah mendengar suara gebrakan meja. Mereka langsung mengarahkan tatapan mereka kearah sang pelaku penggebrakkan. Sedangkan sang pelaku penggebrakan saat ini sedang berdiri sambil menatap tajam kearah gadis yang masih berdiri didepan sana.

"Kim Kyuhyun.." Jung seonsaengnim menegur sikap Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kesalahpahaman? Karena kesalahpahaman ini, aku harus menanggung malu. Karena kesalahpahaman ini, aku harus dihukum. Karena kesalahpahaman ini, aku dicambuk oleh appaku" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Tampak kilat amarah tercetak diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa dengan meminta maaf bisa mengembalikan nama baikku? Apa dengan meminta maaf bisa membuat orang tuaku percaya jika aku tidak mencuri?" Sesak. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak dan sakit. Emosi yang menumpuk dihatinya, seakan berteriak minta diluapkan.

"Tidak. Permintaan maaf seperti ini tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jadi tidak ada gunanya meminta maaf. Lupakan saja semuanya, karena semuanya tidak akan mengubah apapun"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas setelah meluapkan semua amarahnya. Seluruh penghuni kelas terbengong mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Anak yang mereka anggap aneh dan pendiam itu ternyata bisa juga meluapkan amarahnya. Jonghyun juga dibuat terbongong dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun berdiri dan segera berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Tidak dipedulikkannya seruan sang guru kepadanya. Saat ini Jonghyun hanya ingin menyusul Kyuhyun. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apalagi tadi dia sempat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi dan napasnya yang terdengar berat.

Saat ini sampailah Jonghyun diatap gedung sekolah. Jonghyun tadi kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun. Tapi ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan lari ke tempat ini. Dan terbukti, ternyata Kyuhyun memang berada disana. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu tengah duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Sesekali terdengar suara batuk yang menyakitkan. Jonghyun yang khawatir segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwenchana?" Jonghyun menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah mengasihaniku" Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Jonghyun. Pemuda pucat itu menepis tangan Jonghyun yang sedang berada dipundaknya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa khawatirmu"

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir saat melihat kau sekarat seperti ini" Jonghyun kehabisan kesabaran. Sungguh Jonghyun merasa kesal, kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini keras kepala sekali.

"Aku tak apa. Sekarang ku mohon tinggalkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja"

Grep

Jonghyun memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Sungguh Jonghyun tidak kuat melihat wajah pucat nan kesakitan milik Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Sakit apa yang di derita oleh Kyuhyun? Itulah yang saat ini memenuhi pikiran Jonghyun.

"Lepass.." Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak. Entah karena tenaga Jonghyun yang terlalu kuat, atau Kyuhyun yang lemah, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak dapat melepaskan pelukan Jonghyun terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun menyerah. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat. Debaran didadanya serasa menusuknya. Sesak mendominasi, pandangannya pun mengabur. Sungguh rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mati saja saat itu juga. Tak lama setelah itu gelap mendominasi. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah seruan Jonghyun kepadanya. Setelahnya ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Jonghyun masih terus memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia memcoba mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun tetap tak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun sadar jika saat ini Kyuhyun sudah membebankan tubuhnya pada dirinya. Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah itu benar-benar pucat. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan hembusan napasnya terasa begitu lemah. Jonghyun yang dilanda kepanikan bingung harus berbuat apa. Jonghyun panik dan ketakutan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa tidak cepat membawanya kerumah sakit" seorang pemuda jangkung datang menghampiri.

"Cepat gendong dia dan bawa ke mobilku. Kita harus cepat mengantarnya kerumah sakit"

Seolah tersadar Jonghyun segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda jangkung dihadapannya tersebut. Digendongnya tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dipunggungnya dan cepat-cepat berlari menuruni anak tangga. Jonghyun sebenarnya bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pemuda jangkung tersebut. Namun untuk saat ini ia enyahkan dulu rasa ingin tahunya. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus cepat ditangani. Pikirnya.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun sedang ditangani di ruang UGD sana. Diruang tunggu tersisa Jonghyun dan pemuda jangkung yang tadi menolongnya membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit. Hening diantara keduanya. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana memulai percakapan.

"Chogiyo.. Sepertinya aku baru kali ini melihatmu. Apakah kau anak baru di Shinhwa?" akhirnya karena rasa penasarannya, Jonghyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih dahulu.

"Ne.. Aku siswa baru di Shinhwa. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku disekolah. Tadi saat akan memasuki ruang kelas aku melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari keluar kelas dan menuju keatap. Karena penasaran aku mengikutinya" jelas pemuda jangkung itu.

Jonghyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Bukankah tadi dia bilang jika dia adalah siswa baru di Shinhwa? Tapi kenapa anak ini mengenal Kyuhyun?

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Kyuhyun"

Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jonghyun. Dia sudah tahu jika pemuda tampan itu pasti akan menanyakan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kami adalah teman lama"

"Mwo? Kalian berteman sejak lama?"

Pemuda jangkung itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman menawan tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan tepatnya kalian berteman dan apakah kau baru sekarang bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun" Jonghyun merupakan tipe orang yang tidak akan berhenti bertanya jika rasa penasarannya belum terjawab.

"Tepatnya, kami berteman sudah sejak kecil. Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak kesalahan yang ku perbuat"

Jonghyun menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa yang pemuda jangkung ini lakukan sehingga mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu.

"Dan sekarang aku datang untuk meminta maaf serta memperbaiki hubungan kami kembali"

 **TBC~~**

 **ANNYEOOONGG.. ^^**

Hehehe saya datang... Bagaimana chapter ini? Apakah FEELnya kerasa?

Jujur sihh kalo aku sendiri sebagai penulisnya ngerasa kalo chapter ini FEELnya kurang kerasa. Kurang gereget gimana gitu... Bener nggak? Semoga kalian gak pada kecewa ya...

Oh iya di chapter kemaren aku sempet baca salah satu Review yang bikin Kimmy gatel banget pengen cepet2 jawab.. Hehehe...

Q: FF nya terinspirasi dari Jiyeoon ya?

Nah dan jawabannya adalah.. Iya.. Aku tuh suka banget sama tulisannya Jiyeoon sunbenim.. Terutama sama tulisan dia yang berjudul ME.. Aku ngikutin dari awal sampe akhir ntu FF.. Dan karena keseringan baca ntu FF dan FF-FF yang lain, yang bergenre sama dengan ME, tercetuslah ide untuk menulis FF ini...

Tapi meskipun begitu, ide cerita ini pure tercipta dari otakku.. Aku hanya terinspirasi untuk nulis FF ini.. Apalagi setiap ngeliat respon dari para readers yang selalu antusias dengan FF brothersip/angst seperti ini, makin menambah daya tarik Kimmy untuk menulis FF dengan genre seperti ini.. Meskipun saya sendiri juga tau jika FF seperti ini sudah sangat pasaran...

Semoga jawaban saya dapat memuaskan yaaa.. ^^

Oh iya Kimmy mau tanya disini ada yang suka FF romance nggk? Kalo ada pairing apa yang kalian suka?

Sebenernya Kimmy punya beberapa FF romance yang numpuk di lappy Kimmy. Tapi Kimmy bingung mau post dimana FF-FF itu.. Soalnya Kimmy sendiri belum punya blog sendiri...

Mungkin kalian punya saran atau punya rekomendasi blog yang bisa buat post FF, tolong kasih tau Kimmy yaww... Atau kalian mau Kimmy ngepost disini? Mohon bantuan sarannya yaa... #Bow

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu setia mengikuti dan menunggu kelanjutan FF ini... Kimmy gak bisa berkata-kata ngeliat respon positif yang kalian tunjukkan.. Yang pasti Kimmy sangat2 berterima kasih kepada kalian semua #Bowagain

Semoga gak bosen yaa nunggu FF ini... Dan maaf karena lama updatenya.. Kimmy kemaren sempet bingumg bagaimana buat ngelanjutinnya.. Otak Kimmy buntu, apalagi tugas Kimmy yang kemaren udah numpuk malah makin betambah numpuk.. Jadinya Kimmy kurang fokus buat nulis.

Sepertinya Kimmy udah terlalu banyak bercuap ya. Ok dech akhir kata Kimmy berterima kasih sama kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview FF ini.. Review kalian benar2 menambah semangat Kimmy buat nulis.. Kimmy pamit.. Keep healthy and GBU all ^^

Satu lagi selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi kalian umat muslim semuanya.. Pai pai #kecuphangatdariKimmy MUACHH...


	6. Chapter 6

UNTIL THE END

Kimmy Cho Present

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jung Soo, Lee (Cho) Donghae

 **OTHER CAST:** Cho Young Hwan, Kim Hanna, Lee Na Yeon, Lee Jonghyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE:** Family, Brothership, Sad, Hurt

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:** TYPO bertebaran sepenjang mata memandang, cerita pasaran dan membosankan, tulisan dengan cetak miring itu FLASHBACK yaww..

.

.

.

Sebuah kesalahan...

Akibat dosa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu,

Bocah polos tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya...

Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, anak haram, anak tak tahu malu, anak perusak hubungan orang...

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya...

Apakah sampai terakhir akan terus seperti ini...?

Dibuang dan tak diharapkan...

Karena terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan...

 _"Dan sekarang aku datang untuk meminta maaf serta memperbaiki hubungan kami kembali"_

 **PART 5**

Jonghyun akan kembali membuka mulutnya, namun aksinya terhenti ketika pintu ruang UGD didepan mereka terbuka. Terlihat seorang perawat dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Jonghyun dan pemuda jangkung yang belum diketahui namanya itu segera menghampiri dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan seseorang yang terbaring didalam sana.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya" tanya Jonghyun bertubi pada dokter yang terlihat sudah berumur itu.

"Tenang, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pasien hanya mengalami kelelahan" sang dokter tersenyum penuh arti kepada dua pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Pasien sudah sadar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan pasien harus dirawat disini. Silahkan kalian melihat keadaanya setelah pasien dipindahkan keruang rawat. Saya permisi" setelah itu dokter meninggalkan Jonghyun dan si pemuda jangkung dalam diam. Di isi kepala mereka, mereka tidak mempercayai perkataan sang dokter barusan. Bagaimanapun melihat kondisi Kyuhyun sebelum dibawa kesini, mereka yakin jika Kyuhyun tidak mungkin hanya kelelahan saja.

"Tidak mungkin hanya kelelahan. Aku bahkan sudah dua kali melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini" gumam Jonghyun pelan. Pemuda jangkung yang berdiri disampingnya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar gumaman Jonghyun. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mempercayai perkataan dokter barusan. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun hanya mengalami kelelahan, setelah melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang begitu kesakitan saat diatap sekolah tadi.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu terlihat sedang duduk seorang diri disebuah restaurant. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berada disana, namun ia belum juga melihat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, ini sudah yang ke empat kali pelayan itu menghampiri wanita tersebut, namun belum ada satu menu pun yang dipesan olehnya.

"Nyonya apakah Anda sudah menentukan pilihan akan memesan apa?" tanya si pelayan ramah. Meskipun dalam hatinya pelayan bertubuh gempal itu sedang menggerutu kesal.

"Aku memesan satu orange juice saja"

Sang pelayan mengerutkan keningnya. Dua jam hanya untuk memesan satu buah orange juice? Apakah wanita ini begitu pelit sehingga selama dua jam ia duduk disini hanya memesan satu orange juice saja.

"Baiklah pesanan Anda akan segera datang" si pelayan membalikan badannya saat dirasa sang pelanggan tidak akan memesan yang lainnya. Namun, belum sempat si pelayan meninggalkan tempat itu sebuah suara berhasil mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Chogiyo.. Apa kau mengenal seorang pelayan yang bernama Kyuhyun?"

Pelayan itu kembali mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba wanita ini menanyakan Kyuhyun?

"Apakah maksud Anda Kim Kyuhyun?"

Kali ini wanita tersebut yang mengerutkan keningnya. Kim Kyuhyun? Bukankah seharusnya sudah berganti menjadi Cho? Kenapa masih Kim? Wanita itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Meskipun saat ini banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya.

"Sudah dua hari ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk kerja. Saya tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya tidak masuk kerja, karena ia tidak memberikan keterangan apapun" jelas si pelayan. "Nyonya apa masih ada yang diperlukan?" lanjut si pelayan.

"Tidak Terima kasih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit kebelakang" setelah itu si pelayan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu seorang diri.

Sepeninggal si pelayan, wanita itu kembali termenung menatap kosong kearah kursi kosong dihadapannya. Saat ini banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang duduk bersandar diranjangnya. Saat ini pikirannya berkelana memikirkan ucapan dokter beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

 _"Ohh.. Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar" seorang pria paruh baya berseragam putih yang diketahui sebagai dokter itu bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka mata. "Sekarang apa yang kau rasakan"_

 _Kyuhyun terdiam, sesaat mengamati tempat asing yang saat ini ditempatinya. Helaan napas berat ia keluarkan setelah sadar jika tempat yang saat ini ditempatinya adalah rumah sakit. Jarum infus tertancap dilengan kirinya._

 _"Dadaku sa..kit dokter. Napasku juga terasa sesak" aku Kyuhyun. Suara yang keluar terdengar begitu lemah. Selang oksigen yang terdapat dihidungnya membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman._

 _"Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah aku pernah bilang untuk cepat melakukan perawatan. Kenapa kau masih saja membandel" sang dokter sedikit menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang._

 _Hwang uisanim merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Cho. Sudah satu dekade beliau mengabdikan jasanya kepada keluarga konglomerat itu. Ia bahkan tahu akan masalah apa yang terjadi didalam keluarga itu._

 _Hwang uisanim menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungguh pria itu begitu prihatin akan nasib Kyuhyun. Terlahir sebagai anak dari sebuah hubungan gelap, Kyuhyun selalu dijadikan kambing hitam oleh keluarga Cho. Apalagi dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah dan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, membuat rasa iba itu tumbuh semakin besar dalam hati Hwang uisanim._

 _"Kyuhyun-ah, cepatlah beritahu ayahmu tentang hal ini" Hwang uisanim menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "Keadaan jantungmu sudah semakin memburuk. Cepat atau lambat kau harus segera melakukan operasi itu. Jadi tolong turuti perkataanku kali ini saja. Beritahu ayahmu tentang penyakitmu Kyu" tangan Hwang uisanim bergerak mengelus rambut Kyuhyun penuh sayang. Kyuhyun yang menerima perlakuan lembut seperti itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Pemuda pucat itu mencoba meresapi setiap perlakuan lembut yang Hwang uisanim berikan kepadanya. Dalam hatinya, ia juga ingin merasakan hal seperti ini bersama sang appa. Namun apa daya, bahkan setelah insiden pencurian itu sang ayah seperti enggan untuk menyebut namanya._

 _"Ahjussi sendiri tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan appa" Kyuhyun berucap dengan lirih dan terselip kesedihan didalamnya. "Tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan hal ini kepadanya" lanjut Kyuhyun._

 _"Tapi Kyu kondisi tubuhmu makin melemah. Bahkan keadaan jantungmu makin memburuk" ucap Hwang uisanim kembali mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada Kyuhyun._

 _"Yang mengetahui kondisi tubuhku hanya aku. Jadi tolong jangan memaksaku" ucap Kyuhyun berubah dingin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura untuk tidur, jika sudah begini itu tandanya pemuda pucat itu tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini._

 _Hwang uisanim hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ia menyerah menghadapi sikap keras kepala anak dihadapannya ini. Sudah sejak dulu ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan tentang kondisinya. Tapi selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan panjang dan akhirnya pasti selalu dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun._

 _"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Selamat beristirahat Kyunie" Hwang uisanim baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun, suara pemuda itu kembali terdengar oleh telinganya dan otomatis membuat Hwang uisanim mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada Kyuhyun._

 _"Ahjussi.. Tolong jangan beritahukan keadaanku kepada siapapun. Termasuk pada orang yang tadi membawaku kesini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon._

 _Hwang uisanim menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Setelah itu Hwang uisanim menganggukan kepalanya pelan._

 _"Terserah apa mau. Sekarang mari kita ikuti permainanmu" Hwang uisanim benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah mengucapkan semua itu. Apapun keputusan yang Kyuhyun ambil, pria itu akan selalu menghargainya. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Hwang uisanim yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan sendu. Bagaimanapun ia sangat berhutang budi kepada pria paruh baya itu._

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Bagaimanapun keputusan yang telah ia ambil adalah tepat. Menyembunyikan kelemahan dan kesakitannya kepada semua orang adalah keputusan yang tepat menurutnya.

Pulmonary Stenosis, Kelainan jantung bawaan yang biasa disebut dengan penyempitan katup dan paru-paru. Kyuhyun sudah 15 tahun mengidap penyakit ini. Tapi, baru sekitar lima tahun ini Kyuhyun tahu jika ia mengidap penyakit mengerikan itu. Padahal penyakit itu sudah menyerangnya sejak lahir. Dulu Kyuhyun kecil sudah sering mengeluh sakit dan sesak didadanya, tapi sang ibu tidak memperdulikan keluhannya itu. Kyuhyun kecil hanya bisa menangis sendirian ketika sakit dan sesak itu datang menyerangnya. Mau mengadu tapi tidak ada tempat untuknya mengadu, karena yang ia miliki saat itu hanyalah sang ibu. Tapi setiap kali ia mengadu, hanya tatapan tajam dan ucapan ketuslah yang selalu di dapatkannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin kecewa lagi seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu. Kyuhyun kecil yang mengadu kesakitan hanya dibiarkan begitu saja oleh ibu kandungnya. Kyuhyun tidak yakin kalaupun ia mengatakan semuanya kepada ayahnya, sang ayah akan merasa khawatir kepadanya. Apalagi saat ini hubungannya dengan sang ayah yang memang sudah buruk dari awal makin bertambah buruk saja. Kyuhyun lebih baik merasa kesakitan seorang diri, daripada ia mengadu tapi tidak diperdulikan seperti yang ibunya lakukan dulu. Itu bahkan jauh lebih sakit ketimbang rasa sakit yang selalu dirasakannya ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun selalu berpikir mungkin jika ia mati sekalipun tidak akan ada yang menangisi kematiannya. Kyuhyun ketakutan. Pikiran liarnya memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika ia mati dan tidak ada yang mau mengurusi jasadnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar" Sebuah suara berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pemikiran-pemikiran konyolnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tadi. Diambang pintu terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut penuh kehawatiran. Jonghyun terlihat begitu khawatir terhadapnya, begitupun dengan seseorang yang berdiri tepat disamping Jonghyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menautkan alisnya saat melihat seseorang yang asing menurutnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

"Kyu apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah masih ada yang sakit? Atau kepalamu pusing? Bagaimana dengan napasmu, apakah sesak? Atau dadamu sakit?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan penuh kehawatiran.

Kyuhyun diam. Tidak berniat menjawab ataupun mengeluarkan suaranya. Dirinya hanya terlalu lelah. Ia takut jika perhatian dan kehawatiran yang ditunjukan oleh Jonghyun hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kyuhyun tidak mau kecewa lagi. Sudah cukup selama lima belas tahun hidupnya ia selalu dikecewakan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Gwenchana? Kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa masih ada yang kau rasakan?"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Itu bukanlah jawaban yang ingin didengar olehnya.

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Keluar.. Jangan pernah mengasihaniku. Aku benci ditatap dengan pandangan iba seperti itu. Keluar.." ucap Kyuhyun tajam kepada dua orang dihadapannya.

"Kyu.." Jonghyun berseru lirih.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri.. Aku tidak butuh siapapun"

Bohong.. Semua kata yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya adalah kebohongan. Hal yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah seseorang yang mau berada disampingnya dan menemaninya. Tapi karena egonya yang tinggi, membuat kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh seseorang yang saat ini sudah masuk ke daftar orang yang paling ia benci. Lee Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-ssi. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang sedang ingin sendiri. Lebih baik kita keluar dan biarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat. Kyuhyun pasti lelah benarkan Kyunie?"

Pemuda jangkung yang berdiri disamping Jonghyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Pemuda jangkung itu merasa jika saat ini Kyuhyun sedang ingin sendiri. Jonghyun terlihat tidak menyukai usulan pemuda jangkung itu. Tapi setelah melihat tatapan pemuda jangkung itu, Jonghyun akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah Kyu istirahatlah.. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi"

Setelah itu, dengan sangat terpaksa Jonghyun pergi bersama pemuda jangkung yang sedari tadi terus bersamanya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Kyunie? Panggilan itu merupakan panggilannya saat kecil. Hanya ada satu orang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan seperti itu. Dan orang itu adalah...

.

.

 _Bocah lelaki dengan kulit putih pucatnya terlihat sedang berdiri dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dihadapannya berdiri dua orang bocah lainnya sedang menatap tajam kearah bocah pucat itu._

 _"Kim Kyuhyun. Bukankah kami sudah bilang kalau kami tidak mau bermain denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan kami"_

 _Bocah dengan tubuh gempal itu kembali berucap dan kali ini disertai oleh sebuah dorongan pada tubuh kurus itu. Kyuhyun kecil jatuh terduduk diatas tanah yang kotor. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari mata bulatnya. Ia menangis bukan karena sakit akibat dorongan itu. Ia menangis karena ucapan dari bocah gempal itu. Kenapa dia tidak boleh bermain bersama mereka? Ia juga ingin bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Apa karena ia anak haram, jadi tidak ada yang mau bermain bersamanya._

 _"Dasar cengeng. Kenapa menangis? Hanya seperti itu saja sudah menangis" ujar bocah yang lebih kurus dari bocah yang sebelumnya mendorong Kyuhyun kecil._

 _"Yakk.. Kalian sedang apakan Kyunie" bocah dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata anak seusianya itu berujar kepada dua bocah yang sedang membully Kyuhyun kecil._

 _Ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun kecil dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun masih terus menangis. Melihat itu, bocah jangkung itu melotot kepada dua bocah yang memang terkenal sebagai anak yang nakal disekolah itu._

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Kenapa Kyunie sampai menangis seperti ini" marahnya. Kedua bocah dihadapannya ini terdiam. Mereka menjadi ciut dihadapan Changmin. Meskipun mereka berdua anak yang nakal, tapi jika harus berhadapan dengan bocah jangkung itu nyali mereka menjadi ciut. Siapa yang tidak takut kepada bocah yang sudah terkenal dengan kekuatannya itu. Bahkan Changmin pernah memukul teman sekelasnya hingga hidungnya berdarah karena mengganggu Kyuhyun. Dua bocah itu tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan teman mereka._

 _"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" elak bocah gempal itu._

 _"Bohong... Kalau kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa Kyunie bisa sampai menangis" Changmin sudah maju dan berdiri dihadapan kedua bocah nakal itu. "Cepat minta maaf pada Kyunie. Atau kalian akan menerima akibatnya"_

 _Dua bocah itu ketakutan mendengar ancaman yang Changmin keluarkan. Meskipun terlihat enggan tapi kedua bocah itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dan meminta maaf kepadanya._

 _"Kyuhyun maafkan kami. Kami salah"_

 _Setelah permintaan maaf yang tidak tulus dari dua bocah nakal itu. Mereka segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin berdua._

 _"Kyunie sudah jangan menangis lagi.." Changmin berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dengan mata yang memerah seperti menahan tangis._

 _"Hiks.. Hikss.." Kyuhyun masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Changmin._

 _"Kyunie uljima... Hiks.. Huaaa..." dan akhirnya tangis Changminpun pecah._

 _Beginilah Changmin yang sebenarnya. Cengeng. Bahkan ia akan ikut menangis saat melihat temannya itu menangis. Bukannya menenangkan justru Changminpun ikut menangis bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Jadilah saat ini mereka berdua menangis bersama sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain._

.

.

Pantas saja ia merasa seperti pernah mengenal pemuda jangkung yang tadi bersama Jonghyun. Ternyata dia memanglah seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal. Seseorang dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang mau berteman dengan anak haram sepertinya. Seseorang yang mau bermain bersama anak pembawa sial sepertinya. Dan juga seseorang yang sudah mencampakkannya seorang diri, disaat anak sialan ini sedang membutuhkan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Shim Changmin..."

.

.

.

"Donghae-ya kau sudah datang" Seorang pria paruh baya berseragam putih itu menyapa Donghae dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo ahjussi.." Donghae sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada orang dewasa dihadapannya ini. "Hwang ahjussi terima kasih sudah mau menolongku dengan menjadi pembimbingku selama aku disini" lanjutnya. Pria yang dipanggil Hwang ahjussi itu membalas ucapan terima kasih Donghae dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

Cho Donghae. Putra kedua dikeluarga Cho itu adalah seorang calon dokter. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya praktik di Daehan Hospital. Rumah sakit yang juga merupakan salah satu usaha milik keluarganya. Donghae meminta kepada Hwang uisanim, dokter pribadi keluarganya untuk menjadi pembimbingnya selama ia menjalani praktik disini.

"Baiklah Donghae, ayo ikut keruangan ku" ajak Hwang uisanim kepada Donghae.

"Ne, ahjussi.."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang selama diperjalanan menuju ruangan pribadi milik Hwang uisanim. Langkah Donghae terhenti saat penglihatannya menangkap siluet seseorang yang begitu ia kenal. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi matanya seperti melihat Kyuhyun disana.

"Donghae-ya, kenapa berhenti disini? Ayo ruanganku masih agak jauh dari sini" Hwang uisanim membuyarkan fokus Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

"Ne ahjussi, ayo.."

Saat pandangan itu kembali fokus kearah tadi, ia sudah tidak menemukan sosok itu lagi. Sosok seseorang yang begiru mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Atau sosok itu memang benar Kyuhyun, adiknya. Dalam hati ia berharap jika apa yang ia lihat tadi tidaklah benar.

"Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Kyuhyun" harapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sore hari, kediaman Cho masih terlihat begitu sepi. Semua orang belum kembali dari aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kecuali satu orang. Cho Donghae, pemuda itu bahkan sudah kembali sejak tadi siang. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hwang uisanim, Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang dan menunggu seseorang dirumah. Ini sudah jam empat sore dan orang itu belum juga kembali. Donghae khawatir. Ia takut jika apa yang ia lihat dirumah sakit tadi adalah benar.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau sedang sakit" monolognya seorang diri. Semoga saja apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi.

Ceklek

Suara dari pintu yang terbuka berhasil mengehentikan lamunan Donghae akan Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka tadi, berharap Kyuhyun-lah yang membuka pintu itu. Dan harapannya terkabul. Kyuhyun masuk dengan wajah yang pucat dan terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Kyu darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang. Ini kan sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung. Benarkah ini Donghae? Donghae yang dulu begitu dingin kepadanya. Dan Donghae yang dulu begitu menentang kehadirannya. Ada angin apa sampai Hyung tampannya itu menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa? Kau menghawatirkanku?" balas Kyuhyun ketus. "Atau kau hanya merasa bersalah kepadaku atas kejadian dulu, sehingga sekarang kau bersikap baik seperti ini" lanjut Kyuhyun, kali ini disertai dengan tatapan matanya yang menajam.

Donghae terpaku ditempatnya. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian dulu. Kejadian yang pastinya begitu menorehkan luka mendalam dihati Kyuhyun.

.

.

 _"Donghae-ya, benarkah Kyuhyun itu adikmu"_

 _Seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun dengan tubuhnya yang kurus itu bertanya pada seorang anak lelaki lainnya yang bernama Donghae. Donghae yang baru saja sampai dikantin sekolah terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu teman sekelasnya itu. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam kearah seorang bocah kecil yang saat ini sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa siswa. Bocah kecil itu mengkerut takut melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Donghae._

 _"Darimana kau mendengar gosip itu? Itu tidak benar" sahut Donghae dengan sedikit kesal. Tatapan tajamnya masih mengarah pada Kyuhyun kecil._

 _"Tapi anak itu sendiri yang bilang jika ia merupakan anak dari Cho Young Hwan. Bukankah Cho Young Hwan itu ayahmu Hae" kali ini anak dengan wajah manisnya itu menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Anak itu bohong. Dia hanyalah seorang anak pembantu dirumah kami. Lagipula marganya kan Kim, mana mungkin ia adalah seorang Cho" Kyuhyun kecil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percayanya._

 _"Benar juga. Dia kan Kim bukan Cho. Jadi mana mungkin anak itu adalah adiknya Donghae. Benarkan Hae" bela seorang bocah kurus yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu._

 _Donghae diam, tidak menanggapi belaan dari temannya itu. Fokus Donghae saat ini hanyalah kepada anak lelaki yang usianya beda tiga tahun dibawahnya itu. Kyuhyun kecil menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae sedikit merasa bersalah setelah melihat mata itu. Mata yang penuh akan kesakitan._

.

.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Karena kejadian itu Kyuhyun di cap sebagai pembohong oleh teman-temannya karena sudah mengaku-ngaku sebagai adiknya. Karena kejadian itu pula Kyuhyun harus kesakitan akibat cambukan yang diberikan sang ayah kepadanya, karena sudah mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak dari seorang Cho Young Hwan.

Donghae masih ingat jelas bagaimana setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyapanya lagi.

"Kau tahu. Saat itu kenapa aku bilang pada semua orang kalau aku adalah adikmu? Itu karena aku lelah selalu diremehkan. Aku lelah selalu dibully. Aku lelah selau dikatai anak haram oleh mereka" Mata sekelam malam itu terlihat memerah menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bilang pada semua orang, bahwa Kim Kyuhyun adalah adikmu, agar tidak ada lagi yang meremehkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau menolongku saat mereka semua membullyku dan mengataiku sebagai anak haram. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kepada mereka jika aku bukanlah anak haram seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku masih memiliki Hyung dan juga appa. Tapi apa yang aku dapat. Bukannya sebuah pengakuan yang aku dapat, justru kau malah membuatku dicap sebagai pembohong karena mengaku-ngaku sebagai adikmu, padahal aku memang benar adikmu, Hyung"

Napas Kyuhyun terlihat terengah saat menceritakan segala kenangan buruk itu. Pasti sangat sakit. Di saat Kyuhyun kecil hanya ingin semua orang tidak meremehkannya lagi, tapi justru si kakak sendirilah yang membuat anak itu makin diremehkan oleh semua orang karena perkataannya.

Donghae hanya diam mendengarkan dengan baik. Pemuda tampan itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan semua beban yangpasti sangat menyesakkan itu.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat itu. Di cap sebagai pembohong, dibully dan diremehkan, itu semua tidak begitu sakit Hyung. Yang membuatku sakit adalah perkataanmu" Dan akhirnya liquid bening itu tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Kyuhyun menangis dihadapan Donghae. Ini tidaklah benar. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kepada siapapun. Dihapusnya air mata itu dengan kasar. Lalu mata itu kembali menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Jadi jangan pernah menyapaku dan anggap aku tidak pernah ada seperti biasanya"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri. Tanpa terasa liquid bening itu mengalir dipipi tirus Donghae. Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sesaknya Kyuhyun sekian lama memendam ini semua sendirian.

"Pasti sangat sakitkan Kyu..."

 **TBC~~**

 **ANNYEOOONG... ^^**

Bagaimana..? Kimmy update kilat nehh.. Hehehe..

Untuk FEELnya apakah kerasa...? Moga gak mengecewakan yaaw..

Di chapter kemaren banyak banget yang ngejawab kalau pemuda jangkung itu adalah Changmin.

Dan ternyataa eng~ing~eng.. Tebakan kalian benar..

Gak nyangka ya ternyata kalian pinter-pinter semua.. Hehe XD

atau emang jalan ceritanya yang gampang ketebak ya...?

Dan untuk yang nanya Kyu sakit apa. Di chapter ini udah dijawab yaww..

Kemaren aku sempet tanya ke kalian pairing apa yang kalian suka untuk FF romance. Dan jawaban kalian ternyata beraneka ragam..

Ada yang suka WonKyu, HaeKyu, KiHyun, dll. Bahkan ada beberapa yang bilang kalo gak begitu suka sama FF romance. Jadi bingung mau post ntu FF atau nggk...

Baca review kalian di chapter kemaren seneng banget. Ternyata banyak yang bilang kalo FEELnya kerasa, padahal menurut Kimmy chapter kemaren itu FEELnya kurang gereget. Tapi syukurlah kalo kalian semua masih terhibur oleh FF abal ini...

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang setia membaca dan mereview FF Kimmy yang hancur ini. Kimmy nggk bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi Kimmy sangat senang dan sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah review.

Jangan pernah bosen untuk selalu membaca FF abal ini yaa.. Kimmy rasa cukup untuk cuap2nya. Akhir kata Thanks, keep healthy and GBU All.. ^^

 **#kecupsayanguntukkaliansemua**


	7. Chapter 7

UNTIL THE END

Kimmy Cho Present

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jung Soo, Lee (Cho) Donghae

 **OTHER CAST:** Cho Young Hwan, Kim Hanna, Lee Na Yeon, Lee Jonghyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENRE:** Family, Brothership, Sad, Hurt

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED:** T

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING:** TYPO bertebaran sepenjang mata memandang, cerita pasaran dan membosankan, tulisan dengan cetak miring itu FLASHBACK yaww..

.

.

.

Sebuah kesalahan...

Akibat dosa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa itu,

Bocah polos tak berdosalah yang menjadi korbannya...

Anak sialan, anak pembawa sial, anak haram, anak tak tahu malu, anak perusak hubungan orang...

Kata-kata itulah yang selalu menemaninya...

Apakah sampai terakhir akan terus seperti ini...?

Dibuang dan tak diharapkan...

Karena terlahir sebagai sebuah kesalahan...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Jadi jangan pernah menyapaku dan anggap aku tidak pernah ada seperti biasanya"_

 _Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri. Tanpa terasa liquid bening itu mengalir dipipi tirus Donghae. Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sesaknya Kyuhyun sekian lama memendam ini semua sendirian._

 _"Pasti sangat sakitkan Kyu..."_

 _._

 **.**

 **PART 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah lemah itu terhenti disebuah ruangan yang mereka sebut sebagai ruang keluarga. Disana terpampang sebuah potret besar yang menampilkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dua orang anak lelaki dengan ibu dan ayah yang tampak begitu mencintai mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihatnya. Bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki potret bersama eomma dan appa. Kapan ia bisa seperti itu? Jangan pernah bermimpi Kim Kyuhyun. Kau hanyalah anak yang tidak diingikan, jadi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa berfoto dengan orang-orang yang sudah mencampakkanmu. Orang-orang yang kau sebut sebagai keluarga.

Sakit dan sesak itu kembali menyerangnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Membayangkan semua perlakuan orang-orang yang ia sebut keluarga, tidak diakui, dibuang, dan dikatai anak haram, itu semua benar-benara membuat dadanya kembali sesak.

Kyuhyun terbatuk. Tangan kirinya meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencari sesuatu disaku blezernya. Kini sebuah botol kecil sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum miris. Inilah hidupnya, harus bergantung pada benda kecil yang terdapat dalam botol ini. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada botol yang berada ditangannya kini. Kyuhyun benci. Benci pada tubuhnya yang lemah ini. Bagaimana bisa melawan mereka jika untuk melawan tubuhnya sendiri saja ia tidak kuat. Dasar lemah.

Kyuhyun segera menelan dua pil sekaligus, berharap agar sakit itu segera pergi. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mati seperti ini. Satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki belum bisa ia raih. Harapannya tidak muluk-muluk, Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan sebuah pengakuan.

Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan sebuah kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, karena dirinya yakin jika itu tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah terus mengemis kasih sayang kepada ayah dan ibunya. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah pengakuan. Pengakuan jika Kyuhyun itu ada. Pengakuan jika Kyuhyun juga bagian dari Cho. Dan pengakuan jika Kyuhyun adalah anak mereka, anak dari Cho Young Hwan dan Kim Hanna. Apakah harapannya ini terlalu besar? Apakah sebuah pengakuan juga tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun dapatkan? Kyuhyun tidak ingin mati sebelum mendapatkan pengakuan itu. Setidaknya sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini, ia ingin merasakan sedikit saja kebahagaian karena telah diakui sebagai anak oleh mereka.

Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun beranjak, berlalu meninggalkan ruangan yang menyesakkan itu. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun tidak ingin ambruk disini. Namun, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ada sepasang mata tajam yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mata tajam itu melihat semuanya, semua kesakitan yang Kyuhyun rasakan, ia melihatnya.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai menggema diseluruh penjuru Shinhwa. Seluruh siswa sudah berada dikelasnya masing-masing. Bersamaan dengan bunyi bel yang terdengar, muncullah seorang pemuda pucat memasuki kelas.

Jonghyun mengernyit bingung. Bukankah seharusnya pemuda itu masih berada dirumah sakit? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia sudah berada disini? Disaat Jonghyun akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan bertepatan dengan itu seorang guru memasuki kelasnya. Jonghyun menggeram kesal. Kenapa sang guru harus datang sekarang? Hahh..sepertinya Jonghyun harus menahan diri dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah tidak sabar untuk diluapkan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim"

"Kemarin seonsaengnim bilang akan ada anak baru kan? Karena kemarin ia tidak datang, jadi hari ini ia akan memulai belajar dikelas kita. Baiklah anak baru silahkan masuk" perintah sang guru kepada salah satu siswa yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kelas. "Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" suruhnya lagi.

"Annyeong... Shim Changmin imnida.. Bangapseumnida" siswa baru bernama Changmin itu memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan seluruh teman barunya dikelas ini. Changmin tersenyum begitu lebar. Pemuda jangkung itu sudah sangat menantikan moment ini. Moment dimana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah ia campakkan dulu.

Tatapan mata Changmin mengarah pada pemuda pucat yang duduk di meja paling belakang. Changmin dapat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan diwajah pemuda pucat itu. Namun, wajah terkejut itu dengan cepat berubah kembali kesedia kala. Dingin.

"Baikalah cukup untuk perkenalannya. Sekarang kau duduklah dikursi kosong yang disana" seonsaengnim menyuruh Changmin untuk segera duduk dikursinya.

Changmin berjalan menuju tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang guru. Tatapan Changmin masih terus mengarah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie annyeong.." sapanya pelan saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Changmin dengan tatapan dinginnya. Meskipun ditatap dingin seperti itu, Changmin tetap memberikan senyum lebarnya untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak tahu saja Changmin jika tangan pemuda pucat itu kini tengah mengepal begitu erat dibawah meja sana.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya. Setelah empat jam berkutat dengan pelajaran yang membuat kepalanya sakit, akhirnya waktu istirahatpun tiba. Kyuhyun tengah duduk diatap sekolahnya. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat begitu menikmati angin musim gugur tahun ini. Meskipun angin yang berhembus cukup kencang dan dingin, namun Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Kyuhyun hanya berharap jika semua bebannya dapat terbang terbawa angin yang berhembus. Namun, harapan itu sudah pasti tidak akan pernah terwujud. Karena tetap saja beban itu masih menempel dan malah makin bertambah banyak saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau sangat menyukai atap sekolah? Disini udaranya sangat dingin" seseorang mengusik ketenangan Kyuhyun. Kini sebuah mantel tersampir di bahu sempit itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan Jonghyun yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kyu.. Kenapa kau sudah masuk sekolah. Bukankah seharusnya kau masih dirawat untuk beberapa hari kedepan" Jonghyun sudah memposisikan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu duduk dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus kedepan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu kini tegah menatap wajah Jonghyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa perdulimu. Kau bukanlah teman atau keluargaku. Jadi berhentilah untuk memperdulikanku" ucapan Kyuhyun ini membuat Jonghyun mengalihkan tatapan kepada Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata Jonghyun bertemu dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Jonghyun terkesiap melihat tatapan Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang terlihat kilat kebencian didalamnya.

"Aku khawatir kepadamu. Meskipun kau menganggapku bukan temanmu, tapi aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Jadi apakah salah jika aku mengahawatirkan temanku" Jonghyun berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Bohong, kau bukan menghawatirkanku. Kau hanya merasa iba kepadaku. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jika aku benci dikasihani dan dipandang iba" Kyuhyun pun membalas ucapan Jonghyun dengan nada yang meninggi juga.

"Kyu.. Tidak bisakah kau merasakan ketulusanku? Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu sampai-sampai kau selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku bahkan kau terlihat membenciku" Jonghyun yang kesal akhirnya meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Kali inipun Jonghyun membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

 _"Itu karena kau telah merebut eommaku"_ ingin sekali Kyuhyun meneriakan kalimat itu pada Jonghyun. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau Jonghyun mengetahui rahasianya ini. Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan mata Jonghyun dan mengambil sesuatu didalam saku blezernya. Jonghyun kecewa karena Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan darinya.

Kyuhyun menaruh sebuah amplop kepangkuan Jonghyun. Jonghyun melihat amplop yang kini berada dipangkuannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itu uang yang kau pakai untuk membayar biaya perawatanku" dan akhirnya pertanyaan Jonghyun pun terjawab. Kali ini tatapan Jonghyun kembali mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang menatap kosong kearah depan.

"Aku membayarnya bukan untuk menerimanya kembali" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban dari Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu. Dan jangan pernah membuatku berhutang kepada siapapun" Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Jonghyun dengan begitu tajam.

"Aku juga tidak membutuhkannya. Terserah uang itu mau kau apakan. Yang jelas, jangan pernah lagi untuk mengembalikannya padaku" Jonghyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri setelah menaruh kembali amplop putih itu kepangkuan Kyuhyun. Entahlah apa yang saat ini tengah Jonghyun rasakan. Yang jelas ia kecewa. Kecewa karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat ketulusannya.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali mendatangi restaurant kemarin. Kim Hanna, wanita itu belum menyerah untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang bekerja direstaurant tersebut.

"Ohh.. Nyonya Anda datang lagi? Hari ini Anda ingin memesan apa?" pelayan bertubuh gempal yang kemarin melayaninya, hari ini kembali melayaninya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya. Apakah Kyuhyun masuk kerja hari ini" Hanna bertanya dengan angkuhnya kepada pelayan itu.

"Ahh Kim Kyuhyun saat ini ia bertugas didapur. Apakah nyonya ingin saya memanggilnya?" si pelayan masih bersikap ramah. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat kesal akan sifat angkuh pelanggannya ini.

"Suruh dia untuk menemuiku"

.

.

Dan kini terlihatlah dua orang yang duduk berhadapan. Aura dingin begitu kentara diantara mereka. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, namun belum ada percakapan yang keluar. Hanna menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan dinginnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap, membalas dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Jadi benar kalau kau Kim Kyuhyun?" Hanna memulai pembicaraan. Wanita itu bertanya dengan nada yang sakartis.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Pemuda pucat itu lebih memilih lantai sebagai objek penglihatannya, daripada menatap wajah sang eomma.

"Tidak ku sangka kau tumbuh dengan baik. Berarti appamu yang brengsek itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik"

TIDAK. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun meneriakan kata itu kepadanya. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak tumbuh dengan baik. Diacuhkan, dikucilkan dan tidak diharapkan, apakah itu definisi dari tumbuh dengan baik?

"Eom..ma.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Tatapannya kali ini mengarah kepada mata indah sang eomma. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengadukan semua prilaku buruk yang Kyuhyun terima kepada sang eomma. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun meluapkan semua keluh kesahnya selama ini kepada sang eomma.

"Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi" ucap Hanna dingin. Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut ketidaksukaan sang ibu kepadanya. Hatinya mencelos, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu ternyata sang eomma tidak pernah berubah.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Hanna menatapa Kyuhyun tajam, setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa saja, asal bukan eomma. Karena aku bukanlah ibumu"

DEG

Sungguh rasanya Kyuhyun akan mati saat itu juga, saat mendengar ucapan sang eomma. Apa katanya? Bukan ibuku? Lalu siapa ibuku?

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang licik"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dibawah meja sana. Apakah sang ibu mengajaknya bertemu hanya untuk menghinanya. Setelah sepuluh tahun mereka tidak bertemu, bukanlah sapaan hangat yang Kyuhyun terima, justru kata-kata kasar yang begitu menyesakan yang Kyuhyun dapat.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan, kalau Jonghyun adalah putraku. Maka dari itu kau mendekatinya untuk menghancurkan kebahagianku" Hanna menatap sinis anak dihadapannya ini. "Bahkan kau juga berniat untuk memerasnya. Apakah ayah brengsekmu itu tidak pernah memberimu uang, sampai-sampai kau memeras Jonghyun untuk memenuhi keperluanmu"

Cukup. Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat mendengarnya. Seburuk itukah Kyuhyun dimata sang eomma.

"Seburuk itu aku dimatamu? Bahkan kita baru bertemu kembali setelah sepuluh tahun, tapi eomma sudah menilaiku dengan buruk seperti itu" Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Hatinya sakit mendengar semua perkataan sang eomma.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN EOMMA"

Byurr~~

Tanpa sadar Hanna menyiramkan orange juicenya tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Seluruh pengunjung yang berada direstaurant itu melihat kejadian tersebut dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Tahukah apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini? Entahlah, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Malu, marah, kecewa, semua Kyuhyun rasakan dalam satu waktu. Apalagi teriakan sang eomma yang terus terngiang ditelinganya. Kenapa sang eomma tidak mau dipanggil eomma olehnya? Bukankah ia memang putranya? Tidak cukupkah selama sepuluh tahun Kyuhyun membuktikan baktinya untuk tidak mencarinya dan menyebutnya eomma.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu eomma? Bukankah aku memang putramu.." Kyuhyun menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya ini. "Bakti? Apakah selama sepuluh tahun ini aku masih kurang berbakti kepadamu? Kau menyuruhku tidak memanggilmu eomma, aku menurut. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku, aku tidak banyak mengeluh. Kau membuangku ke keluarga Cho, aku juga tidak menolak dan menurut. Lalu apakah aku masih kurang berbakti kepadamu, sehingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini" Kyuhyun meluapkan segalanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Marahkah? Bencikah? Atau malukah? Semua itu tidak bisa terbaca diwajah Kyuhyun.

Hanna menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Tadi Hanna mengambil minumannya dan menyiramkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun tanpa ia sadarinya. Ia reflek karena merasa geram dengan panggilan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Wajah cantik yang awalnya penuh emosi itu, kini berubah pucat pasi.

"Pasti kau sudah mengerti kenapa aku tidak mau dipanggil eomma olehmu... Atau kau ingin aku menjelaskannya lagi agar kau lebih mengerti" kali ini Hanna berucap dengan mata yang memerah. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sakit itu kembali terasa didadanya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menjelaskannya lagi.. Kau adalah anak yang terlahir dari sebuah kesalahan. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu, sehingga dengan mudahnya aku mau ditiduri oleh ayahmu yang brengsek itu, padahal aku tahu jika ayahmu sudah memiliki seorang istri. Awalnya aku mempertahankanmu karena aku berharap dengan hadirnya dirimu, ayahmu akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahiku. Tapi yang namanya seorang bajingan tetaplah bajingan, ayahmu meninggalkanku disaat aku tengah mengandungmu.. Dikucilkan, dan diusir oleh keluargaku sendiri karena hamil tanpa suami. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit. Kau hanyalah sebuah benalu di kehidupanku, aku menganggapmu sebagai sebuah kesialan dalam hidupku. Jadi jangan pernah memanggilku eomma, karena dirimu hanyalah sebuah kesialan bagiku" Hanna menitikan air mata. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Apalagi saat menatap mata bulat itu. Hatinya serasa dicubit saat melihat pandangan kosong milik pemuda dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri? Entahlah. Ternyata dirinya bukan hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan, tapi juga dianggap sebagai sebuah benalu dan sebuah kesialan bagi sang eomma.

"Kesalahan? Benalu? Kesialan? Apakah tidak ada hal baik dari diriku ini. Lalu untuk apa aku dilahirkan jika aku hanyalah sebuah kesialan bagimu. Kenapa tidak melenyapkanku saja seperti apa kata appa. Kenapa tetap mempertahankan sebuah kesialan ini" Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada sedih. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menangis dihadapan siapapun. Ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh semua orang. Sudah cukup ia dianggap sebagai sebuah kesialan, ia tidak mau dianggap lemah juga.

"Selama lima belas tahun aku tidak pernah dianggap. Dibuang, dikucilkan dan tak dianggap. Aku hidup seperti itu selama lima belas tahun.. Sepuluh tahu yang lalu, kau membuangku ke keluarga Cho. Kau tahu apa yang aku alami? Dikucilkan dan tidak pernah dianggap sebagai keluarga. Betapa menyakitkannya diperlakukan seperti itu.. Lalu hari ini kau datang menemuiku setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya tidak bertemu hanya untuk mengatakan hal menyakitkan ini. Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa dirimu itu kejam? Tadinya aku berharap pertemuan ini akan mengeluarkanku dari semua kekejaman ini, tapi ternyata.. Aku justru mendapatkan hal yang lebih kejam lagi dari ibu KANDUNGku sendiri" tidak ekspresi kesakitan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan saat mengatakan semua itu. Entahlah, sepertinya ia sudah mati rasa. Air mata yang tadi keluar kini semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata indah Hanna. Melihat ekspresi kosong Kyuhyun saat menceritakan semuanya membuat hati Hanna serasa dicubit.

Sett~~

Kyuhyun menggeser sebuah amplop putih ke hadapan Hanna.

"Itu uang Jonghyun yang sudah aku pakai. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Lagipula bukan aku yang memintanya, melainkan Jonghyun sendiri yang memberikannya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Tadi aku akan mengembalikannya pada Jonghyun, tapi dia tidak menerimanya. Kebetulan sekali, aku bertemu dengan eomma, jadi sekalian saja aku memberikannya kepadamu" Hanna menatap amplop putih yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan pandangan nanarnya.

"Dan tolong sampaikan pada Jonghyun untuk tidak lagi membantuku. Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian. Jadi jangan pernah membuatku berhutang kepada siapapun" ucapan dingin itu mengakhiri segala percakapan menyakitkan antara ibu dan anak itu.

Srett~~

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan Hanna sendirian. Pemuda pucat itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan yang kosong. Hanna menatap punggung itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca. Punggung sempit itu terlihat begitu lemah dimata Hanna. Hanna sesak memikirkan seberapa menderitanya Kyuhyun selama ini. Apakah ia sudah sangat keterlaluan kepada putranya itu?

Saat pikiran Hanna melayang memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun. Sebuah suara tarikan kursi berhasil mengembalikan fokusnya. Hanna melihat siapakah orang yang sudah dengan lancangnya duduk dikursi kosong dihadapannya. Dan seketika mata indah itu membulat, mendapati sosok yang begitu ia kenallah yang duduk dihadapannya kini.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini.. Eomma.."

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan seluruh tatapan prihatin dari para rekan kerjanya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka menatapnya dengan iba seperti itu. Mungkin mereka mendengar semuanya, atau mereka merasa prihatin saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu kacau. Kyuhyun tidak ingin memperdulikan semua itu.

"Kyu-ya, gwenchana..?"

Seorang rekan kerjanya bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, saat pemuda pucat itu melewatinya dengan penampilan yang kacau dan pandangan yang kosong. Kyuhyun tidak memghiraukan. Ia tetap berjalan melewati pemuda bertubuh gempal itu. Tujuannya saat ini adalah toilet. Kyuhyun ingin melihat seperti apa bentuk wajahnya saat ini. Pasti sangatlah mengenaskan.

Saat tiba didalam toilet, Kyuhyun segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ditatapnya pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Menyedihkan. Wajahnya benar-benar menggambarkan betapa menyedihkannya ia.

Kyuhyun menunduk, tangannya mengepal erat di pinggiran wastafel. Sakit. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Uhuk.. Uhukk..." suara batuk penuh kesakitan kini memenuhi toilet.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil botol obat yang selalu tersedia di dalam sakunya. Kyuhyun terdiam, pergerakannya terhenti saat ia akan mengambil sebutir obat di dalam botol. Perkataan sang eomma kembali teringat olehnya. Bagaimana dengan wajah dinginnya sang eomma menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kesialan. Apakah hidup Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ada artinya. Lalu untuk apa ia bertahan hidup, sedangkan harapannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan sepertinya tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Prakk~~

Botol berisi obat itu kini nampak mengenaskan didalam kotak sampah. Kyuhyun menyerah. Mungkin mati lebih cepat akan terasa lebih baik untuknya.

.

.

 **Di taman**

Jonghyun duduk sendirian setelah tadi ia bertemu dengan sang eomma. Sebenarnya Jonghyun pergi ke restaurant untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun atas perkataannya tadi saat di atap sekolah. Namun, justru apa yang ia dengar. Sebuah fakta yang begitu mengejutkan.

 _"Bisakah kau menjelaskan semua ini, eomma..." Jonghyun menatap Hanna dengan tatapan penuh penuntutan. Ia mendengarnya. Meskipun tidak semua yang ia dengar, tapi ia mendengar jika Kyuhyun merupakan putra dari eommanya._

 _Hanna terlihat sedang mengontrol emosinya. Ia sungguh terkejut akan kehadiran Jonghyun. Apakah Jonghyun mendengar semuanya? Jika Jonghyun memang mendengar semuanya maka habislah dia. Kebahagian yang ia bina selama sepuluh tahun akan musnah begitu saja._

 _"Kenapa eomma hanya diam? Jelaskan apa benar jika Kyuhyun itu putra eomma?"_

 _"Benar. Kyuhyun memang putra eomma" jawab Hanna dengan raut tak terbaca._

 _"Kalau memang benar, kenapa eomma tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dan kenapa eomma menyembunyikan kenyataan ini"_

 _"Eomma menyembunyikan semua ini karena tidak ingin keluarga kita hancur. Kyuhyun, dia anak yang licik Jonghyun-ah. Bahkan tadi ia mengancam eomma akan menghancurkan keluarga kita. Eomma takut.." Hanna terlihat pura-pura ketakutan. Ia terpaksa berbohong untuk tetap mempertahankan kebahagiannya. Selama sepuluh tahun Hanna bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama dengan Jonghyun dan suaminya yang sekarang. Terserah Jonghyun akan percaya atau tidak pada perkataannya, yang pasti Hanna akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiannya. Meskipun harus memfirnah putra kandungnya sendiri._

 _"Kyuhyun mendekatimu untuk melancarkan aksinya menghancurkan keluarga kita. Dia berlindung ditampang lemahnya untuk menarik perhatianmu dan setelah itu, ia akan dengan mudahnya masuk dan menghancurkan segalanya"_

Jadi karena ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya. Tangan Jonghyun mengepal erat. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya. Haruskah ia mempercayai semua ucapan ibunya?

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam itu terlihat berjalan dengan begitu angkuh dikoridor sebuah rumah sakit besar diseoul. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan nama Hwang Ji Hoon. Tanpa memikirkan sopan santun, pria itu segera masuk ke ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Pria paruh baya yang saat ini sedang memiriksa sebuah berkas, langsung mengalihkan tatapannya melihat siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Hwang Ji Hoon, pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya saat tatapannya melihat sosok yang tidak ia sangka-sangka akan datang kesini.

"Jung Soo-ah waegeurae..?"

.

.

Koridor sekolah Shinhwa nampak sedikit lengang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Itu tandanya waktu istirahat telah tiba. Kebanyakan dari para siswa/siswi itu menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dikantin. Tapi tak sedikit pula siswa/siswi yang tengah bercengkrama atau duduk bergosip dibangku yang tersedia disepanjang koridor.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berjalan seorang diri. Saat ini tujuannya adalah atap sekolah. Tempat favoritnya untuk menenangkan diri dan tempat yang sangat strategis untuk menyendiri.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti saat ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Kyuhyun menggeserkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, tapi orang didepannya ini juga menggeser tubuhnya searah dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menggeser tubuhnya, dan orang didepannya ini juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Karena kesal dengan orang yang menghalangi jalannya ini, Kyuhyun akhirnya memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada orang dihadapannya.

"Jonghyun-ssi, bisakah kau geser tubuhmu. Aku mau lewat" Saat Kyuhyun akan lewat, kembali Jonghyun menghalangi jalannya.

"Jonghyun-ssi, sebenarnya apa maumu?" Kyuhyun yang dibuat kesal oleh Jonghyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyuhyun sedang lelah. Lelah fisik, lelah hati dan lelah pikiran, jadi bisakah sehari saja tidak ada yamg mengganggunya.

"Kim Kyuhyun, putra Kim Hanna. Anak dari ibuku.."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Jonghyun barusan. Apakah Jonghyun sudah mengetahui semuanya?

"Kenapa hanya diam? Tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan" Jonghyun kembali berucap. Kali ini disertai oleh senyuman mengejek.

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan raut wajah yang masih menunjukkan keterkejutan. Kyuhyun bingung, Jonghyun darimana mengetahui ini.

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Bingung? Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku? Apakah benar kau berpura-pura terlihat lemah dihadapanku untuk menarik simpatiku?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan menahan emosinya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Lagipula apa yang harus Kyuhyun jelaskan, jika Jonghyun sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Jadi benar kau melakukan itu semua agar bisa menghancurkan keluargaku"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Menghancurkan keluaraga? Siapa yang akan menghancurkan keluarga Jonghyun. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Jonghyun ucapkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau selicik itu..." Jonghyun tersenyum meremehkan. Tangan Kyuhyun kini terlihat mengepal erat. Kemarin ibunya yang mengatainya licik, hari ini Jonghyun. Apakah benar dirinya begitu buruk dimata mereka.

"Dan satu lagi..." Jonghyun terlihat mengambil sesuatu didalam saku blezernya. Tiba-tiba...

Plakk...

Sebuah amplop putih terlempar dan mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Seluruh isi didalam amplop tersebut berhamburan. Siswa/siswi yang berada dikoridor terlihat berbisik-bisik melihat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun sendiri, ia terlihat termenung. Tatapannya mengarah pada lembaran-lembaran uang yang kini berserakan dilantai.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk tidak mengembalikannya. Kenapa kau masih juga mengembalikannya. Aku tidak membutuhkan uang itu, jadi ambil saja. Lagipula uang itu berjumlah sangat besar, pasti uang itu akan sangat berguna bagi seorang pelayan sepertimu"

Setelahnya Jonghyun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih termenung seorang diri. Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Kenapa semua orang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kemarin ibunya, hari ini Jonghyun, besok siapa lagi? Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai berjongkok mengumpulkan lembaran uang yang berserakan dilantai. Tidak diperdulikannya bisikan-bisikan dari semua siswa/siswi yang ada disana.

Sebuah tangan terulur, terlihat membantunya mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran itu. Kyuhyun terdiam untuk sesaat. Namun, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan mengumpulkan uang-uang itu tanpa memperdulikan tangan yang membantunya.

Setelah dirasa semuanya telah terkumpul, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan memasukan uang-uang itu kembali kedalam amplopnya. Sebuah tangan yang tadi membantunya kini terulur kembali dan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke hadapannya. Kyuhyun tanpa ragu mengambil uang itu dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop, tanpa menatap orang yang sudah membantunya itu.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tangan besar yang tadi membantunya mengumpulkan uang-uang itu kini memegangi tangan pucatnya. Kyuhyun diam sambil memperhatikan tangan besar itu. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah orang itu.

Cukup lama tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun seperti merasakan dejavu saat tangan itu menggenggamnnya. Tangan itu masih terasa begitu hangat sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kenyamanan saat tangan itu menggenggamnya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku.." Sesaat setelah kembali kekesadarannya, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan suara, dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang sekarang menjadi ciri khas seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar panggilan itu. Sesaat ia seperti kembali ke masa kecilnya. Masa dimana anak dihadapannya ini selalu memanggilnya lembut dengan sebutan itu.

"Tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, terdengar sangat menjijikan ditelinga.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sangat ketus.

"Kyu..."

Changmin terpaku mendengar ucapan ketus Kyuhyun kepadanya. Menjijikan? Sebegitu bencikah Kyuhyun terhadapnya, sehingga panggilan masa kecilnya pun terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Kyuhyun?

"Ahh dan satu lagi, apakah kita saling mengenal sebelumnya? Ku rasa kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain, jadi jangan pernah sok akrab kepadaku"

Kyuhyun dengan paksa melepaskan jegalan tangan Changmin terhadapnya. Cukup. Rasanya kepala Kyuhyun akan meledak saat itu juga. Tadi Jonghyun yang membuat emosinya naik, sekarang Changmin yang membuat emosinya serasa mau meledak saat itu juga.

 **TBC~~**

 **Annyeooong... ^^**

 **Ini dia chapter 6 nya.. Bagaimana feelnya..? Kalo menurut aku gak terlalu kerasa feelnya... Tapi semoga kalian gk pada kecewa dan tetep suka yaa...**

 **Oh iya Kimmy mau promosi yaaww...**

 **Kemarin Kimmy baru ajah bikin akun wattpad. Bagi kalian yg punya wattpad jgn lupa follow Kimmy yaa.. Id Kimmycho**

 **Bagi kalian yg udah follow bakal langsung aku follback koq...**

 **Atau kalo nggk kunjungi blog aq .com**

 **Di blog itu Kimmy bakal post beberapa FF yang udah Kimmy buat.. Jadi bagi kalian yang suka sama FF bergenre romance, mariagge life, sad romance, dll bisa kunjungi wattpad ato blog kimmy...**

 **Terus kimmy gk bosen2nya ngucapin terima kasih kepada para readers semua yang setia buat nunggu, baca dan mereview FF ini disetiap chapternya...**

 **Oh iya di chapter kemaren pada komplain kalo kependekan, padahal disetiap chapter aku selalu bikin 3k+**

 **Tapi no problem.. buat para readers setianya kimmy sekarang kimmy tambahin sedikit yaa jadi 3,5k+ moga nggk pada komplain lagi kependekan lagi yaaaw... ;)**

 **Ok dech gak usah banyak cincong, kimmy pamit.. Akhir kata thanks, keep healthy and GBU all... ^^**

 **See you in next chapter... Bye bye..**

 **#kecupbadaibuatkaliansemua**


End file.
